<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Boy by imagine_that_100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182699">Coffee Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100'>imagine_that_100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Fluff, cute meeting, lawyer reader, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles x Reader (Female) | Lockdown is hard. Especially when the only person you want to be spending the difficult time with is halfway around the world. But in the time you have alone, you can’t help but reminisce about a little coffee shop and a certain green-eyed boy with curly brown hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles &amp; Reader, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted from my Tumblr (imagine-that-100). Hope you all enjoy, thank you for reading x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p><p>~*~*~*~ April 2020 ~*~*~*~</p><p>Life in lockdown was difficult. Especially when you were living on your own and you have a fragile mental state.</p><p>You were also nowhere near your family so you couldn’t even go and see them to socially distance in a garden or a park. You felt utterly alone in the big house you were in.</p><p>And the house hadn’t felt like a home since your boyfriend was stuck on the other side of the world.</p><p>You’d been going out with Harry for almost a year now and you’d had an amazing start to your relationship as you had seen him all the time. But you were currently stuck in opposite countries and you had been for over 3 months.</p><p>Something which both you and Harry weren’t very happy about.</p><p>At the end of February, Harry had flown to LA to go over some things with his manager about his upcoming tour. But whilst he was over there the global pandemic had escalated dramatically which ultimately led to Harry having to stay over in America for longer than either of you wanted.</p><p>Harry had felt like he had to stay to help rearrange his tour because there was no safe way, he could complete it this year. You of course didn’t mind about this at all.</p><p>His job came first over you physically seeing each other again, as did your job, which is why you weren’t over there with him in the first place.</p><p>Eventually when that had all been completely rearranged for 2021 though, the UK had been put into official lockdown meaning pretty much everything had stopped. Work had stopped. Life as everyone knew it had stopped.</p><p>But the thing that bothered you and Harry most, was that travel had stopped.</p><p>There was no way he could get back home because all but crucial flights had been grounded.</p><p>But you were both slowly getting through it. You were rarely out of contact with each other as you were both stuck in your separate homes, not allowed outside for safety reasons.</p><p>You were lucky and had your shopping delivered so you could avoid crowds in supermarkets, and you didn’t really use your once a day exercise pass either. So, you just stayed inside.</p><p>Both you and Harry had your daily FaceTime calls which ended up lasting hours. You mostly just talked about anything that came to mind because there was nothing either of you could even gossip about anymore because you weren’t allowed to see anyone.</p><p>You were stuck in London by yourself whilst all your family were still up north, and Harry was stuck in his house in LA with his manager and a few friends.</p><p>You missed him like crazy and the fact that you’d not had any human contact for so long was getting to you too. Everything was just getting a bit much for you which you tried to keep to yourself.</p><p>That was until Harry called you mid-breakdown the other day and he saw how upset you’d gotten. You had no clue how he managed it, but he calmed you down through the phone within five minutes and had you laughing again in no time.</p><p>You were so thankful he was always there for you to take your mind off things. He kept you talking about loads of different positive things.</p><p>Like how he couldn’t wait to take you to one of his shows so you could eventually see him on stage. You couldn’t make it to his Fine Line release one in LA because unfortunately couldn’t miss work, so you were meant to be going to a few dates on his UK tour which you couldn’t wait for.</p><p>When he released Fine Line in December you were so proud of him. He’d obviously let you listen to his album before the release date as you’d already been together officially since mid-July of the same year.</p><p>But you’d met each other 3 months before you’d become official and it was something you’d never forget. Not because it was anything spectacular like a cheesy romance novel, but just because it wasn’t everyday a good-looking guy started chatting to you whilst in the queue of your favourite coffee shop.</p><p>~*~*~*~ May 2019 ~*~*~*~</p><p>There was a cute little coffee shop that was fairly quiet just down the road from where you worked. The coffee shop had the unfortunate fate that a year ago a Starbucks had opened up on the other side of the road from it.</p><p>It had obviously caused the sales to go down in the smaller coffee shop, but you always went in there anyway. You believed the coffee was nicer and, apart from the people waiting for takeout drinks, it was fairly quiet which meant that you would come and read over some of your work.</p><p>That and the fact that since you’d moved down to London, you’d become really good friends with the owner, who was a similar age to you. So, you found every excuse you could to get to the little shop.</p><p>Today was unfortunately too hectic and you hadn’t had a chance to slip out to get a cup of your favourite coffee. So, after everything was done in court for the day, this was the first place you came.</p><p>Being a lawyer was rewarding but also completely exhausting sometimes. Especially when things weren’t going your way.</p><p>However, you kept your spirits high as you walked to the shop.</p><p>It was nearing 6pm and you were shattered from both a full day’s work and from the knowledge that you still needed to review things for tomorrow. You were in good spirits though, as you thought you got through to the jury today.</p><p>But you wouldn’t rest easy until you knew that the arsehole was behind bars. And that wasn’t going to be until next week at the earliest.</p><p>You decided to call your best friend who’d just texted you saying she was on her break. She was a nurse and she was doing 12 hour shifts all week but in the opposite hours to what you worked. Meaning that you wouldn’t see her at all.</p><p>She was doing 3pm-3am and considering your days were still normal days you’d not seen her at all for the past two days. You would have murdered her if she woke you up when she got in and she would have murdered you if you woke her up when you left for work.</p><p>So, you both just found times for a quick phone call now and again and replied to the other’s texts when you could.</p><p>You were a lawyer which meant that your job was stressful, maybe not in the same sense as a nurse, but still stressful nevertheless. You loved your job so much that you put your all into each case you were assigned and because of that, you usually won the cases.</p><p>You liked to make things airtight but sometimes the cases you were given were patchy at best, so you tried extra hard with those ones. Like the case you were currently dealing with, it was really difficult because the prick had an answer for everything and the poor victim you were trying to get justice for didn’t have much evidence of their abuse.</p><p>Despite that though you did think you’d got through to the jury today. So, after leaving the court in a good mood, you decided to treat yourself to your favourite coffee.</p><p>You walk into the shop, after a five-minute walk, to find it unusually busy for this time of night. You guessed that people had the same idea as you, wanting to get a coffee to go on their way home from work.</p><p>Your phone was pressed to your ear as you entered the shop, your best friend still chatting your ear off. You got in the queue to get your much-needed caffeine and looked around the bodies in front of you just to try and see who was working today.</p><p>You see the beautiful lady that is Lucy, who’s a similar age to you, and her eyes meet yours when you wave to her. She sends a big smile your way before she gets back to work and you get back to your conversation.</p><p>“Wait, so you’ve been up for how many hours?” Y/B/F asks you.</p><p>You think about it for a second, not really having kept track, “I’m not even sure… I didn’t really sleep well so I got up at half four and I was in work for eight going over notes for the case”</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot” She tells you and you can’t even deny it.</p><p>You nod your head even though she can’t see you and you move forward in the queue as it slowly gets shorter. Your coffee calling to you by the second, and the spell was heavenly.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I’m glad I did…” You smile to yourself, feeling proud of yourself.</p><p>“Think I got through to them today, just need to make sure the momentum stays for it tomorrow. I’m just so glad we made some ground today it was worth only having the six hours of sleep in the past forty-eight hours” You say, the relief could be heard in your voice.</p><p>She scoffs down the phone and then laughs a little, “Right, please go home and get some sleep”</p><p>“I’m going to get some sleep I promise. I just need to go over a few things for tomorrow and hopefully I’ll be in bed for twelve” You tell her</p><p>Your best friend knows you too well and calls you out saying, “That doesn’t sound like a few things you’re going over”</p><p>“I’ll rest once it’s all over, before I get my next case” You promise her.</p><p>You knew you wouldn’t rest easy until you knew which direction the case was going to go. And at this moment in time it was anybody’s game. And that worried you sick.</p><p>“Just pace yourself. You’re no good to anyone if you’re sleep deprived” Y/B/F instructs.</p><p>You sigh, “I know I know… I’ll try and get more than four hours sleep I promise… I’ll see you on Sunday yeah?”</p><p>You were pretty sure her days off this week were Sunday and Monday.</p><p>“Yes, you will” She confirms, and you smile.</p><p>“Okay amazing, I’ll see you then. Love you” You tell her.</p><p>“Love you too”</p><p>“Bye, hope the rest of your shift goes well” You really did wish her the best.</p><p>You knew sometimes everything got a bit much for her, but she was amazing at her job so you had no doubt she would get through the day.</p><p>“Thanks, byeee” She says, and you can practically see her smile in your mind.</p><p>You press the end button on the call and put your phone into your blazer pocket. As you do that though, you turn to the side so you can see if the queue has gotten any bigger behind you, which it has.</p><p>But as you do that, you catch eyes with the man who’s stood behind you. You give him a warm smile as he seems nice enough, and you weren’t rude to not smile at someone you’d just caught eyes with.  </p><p>He smiles back at you and you can see that he has really soft features about it. Like his dimples, green eyes and brown hair with slight curls in them.</p><p>The interaction is prolonged when the man with brown hair and the green eyes says, “You sound like you’ve had a long day”</p><p>“You can say that again” You chuckle slightly.</p><p>“Nothing a coffee can’t fix though?” He asks you curiously, nodding towards the counter that you were getting so close too now.</p><p>You nod agreeing, “Honestly the coffee here could save my life.”</p><p>“I’ll trust you. Haven’t been here before.” The brunette tells you.</p><p>You feel compelled to make it apparent how much you rate this place, “Oh god, it’s great. I come here every chance I get.”</p><p>“What would you recommend?” He asks you, seeing how much you truly did like where you were.</p><p>“Depends on what you’re feeling. Do you want a normal coffee or an iced one?” You ask him, turning towards him a little more.</p><p>A somewhat cheeky grin then formed on his face before he looked towards the window. You follow his gaze and note that the rain has become a little more prominent and the sky is now getting slightly darker.</p><p>He turns back to you and points out, with some cheeky sarcasm, “You can see it raining outside, right?”</p><p>You chuckle at that, nodding, “Yeah, but it’s just the same as having an ice cream in Winter when you’re wrapped up in a blanket at home”</p><p>“That is fair actually…” He tails off running a hand through his hair, you notice a tattoo of a cross on his hand as he does it.</p><p>“I’ve definitely done that more than once” The man admits, shrugging his shoulders in defeat a little. His smile remained though.</p><p>“See.” You laugh a little.</p><p>“But no… I was just after a normal coffee” The nice man tells you.</p><p>“Then I would recommend the latte. Two shots of espresso though… Really get the taste of the coffee then.” You tell him your usual order.</p><p>“You do also know it’s also almost seven?” He smiles at you with raised eyebrows.</p><p>You knew though thoughts running though his mind. Getting later in the day and having a double shot of coffee.</p><p>Scandalous.</p><p>“Yeah. Believe me I’ve been watching the clock all day. I know what time it is.” You tell him honestly, returning his smile.</p><p>“And you can have two shots of coffee and still sleep at night?”</p><p>You smile then, “I have a cup of coffee before I go to bed every night. I don’t think caffeine bothers me anymore”</p><p>He shakes his head whilst a big smile graces his lips. God, he had a gorgeous smile.</p><p>“I can’t even defend that. It’s borderline psychotic.” He chuckles at you and you laugh.</p><p>You laugh for a few seconds until he follows up with, “That might be why you’re only getting six hours of sleep in two days if you have a coffee every night.”</p><p>You nod grinning and you’re about to reply to the cute emerald eyed man when you hear your name being called.</p><p>“Y/N!” Lucy calls.</p><p>You turn back around toward the counter and notice Lucy’s smiling at you. You were in here that often that you knew most of the staff by name.</p><p>“Hey Lucy.” You smile and move to the counter.</p><p>“Hey Y/N/N, if you’re after your usual with the two shots then I’ve already got Jack making it for you.” She tells you.</p><p>“I actually adore you.” You say as you hand her a £5 note.</p><p>She asks, as she gets your change out of the till, “Long day?”</p><p>“Too long.” You grin and move over to grab your takeout cup.</p><p>“Y/N, your change.” Lucy calls you back over as the green-eyed brunette moved up to where you just stood.</p><p>You smile at her and shake your head. “How many times have I told you I don’t want it? Keep it”</p><p>“This is why you get your drink made as soon as I see you” She grins.</p><p>You giggle at her before Jack takes up your attention whilst he finds your drink, he made a minute ago. You exchange pleasantries with him as he hands you your drink over and as you say goodbye to him you hear the brunette that was to the side of you order the drink you suggested.</p><p>You smile over at him and when he’s used his card to contactless pay you say to him before you leave, “I hope you enjoy your coffee.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will.” He smiles, his green eyes bright and you can tell he’s being genuine and not just entertaining you.</p><p>“Cya Luce.” You quickly wave to her.</p><p>“Cya Y/N/N!” She smiles, and your smile matches hers.</p><p>Your eyes then glance back to those green ones and find them still looking at you. You smile at him, again quickly glancing at his long blue and white check coat before saying a polite goodbye.</p><p>You smile once more before saying, “Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.” He smiles back, and you head off home, desperately wanting to put your feet up and enjoy your warm coffee.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>To say that your next week went well would be a complete and utter lie. The defence in your case had thrown some real issues your way which made the case really difficult.</p><p>And when the time came for the jury to go and deliberate once the final comments from both you and the defence had been made, you had no idea which way it was going to go.</p><p>You knew the truth though, you knew what a scumbag the offender was, so you just prayed that the jury had seen it too. You were good at your job but sometimes the case itself failed you.</p><p>You didn’t like seeing people abused in any aspect of life. Certainly not in a personal aspect of it.</p><p>Home was meant to be a safe environment for everyone and unfortunately that wasn’t always the case. People liked to abuse their power and turn to abuse, whether that was physical or mental, it was still wrong.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And no one should have to go through it.</p><p>So, it was your aim in life to make sure that people who committed these unforgiving acts were put away for it.</p><p>Unfortunately, that didn’t always happen though.</p><p>And it truly broke your heart.</p><p>Which is the reason why you’d just gone out after you heard the verdict and had a little meltdown.</p><p>You felt so bad for the victim, you knew that their story was completely true, and you’d seen the scars on their body from previous attacks that their now ex-partner had done to them. It was truly devastating watching them leave the courtroom distraught whilst the smug prick had gotten away with it.</p><p>So, you weren’t really with it when you were walking down the street. You’d left all your stuff there as you needed to go back in a few hours anyway to sign some stuff, but you were fuming.</p><p>The defence lawyer was also a dickhead who you hated with your life, so his smug face didn’t help you out at all. You expressed your apologies to the victim but understandably they were upset and wanted to go home.</p><p>It had been an especially rough two weeks so, you of course understood them wanting to leave as soon as everything was finished.</p><p>That however left you needing to clear your head. You needed to calm yourself down.</p><p>There were tears in your eyes and as you turned the corner onto the street that housed your favourite coffee shop. You felt the stray tears fall down your face, so you wiped them away.</p><p>As you did that though, you obviously weren’t paying much attention to your surroundings which caused you to accidentally run into someone. Thankfully not at a great speed but it was enough for you both to turn towards each other when your shoulders collided, and enough for his drink to fall from his other hand.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” You say looking towards the coffee that had now spilt all over the floor.</p><p>“It’s alright, don’t worry” The man that you bumped into tells you.  </p><p>You still haven’t looked up at his face yet though, in fear that seeing a face that is angry at you would make you cry more, but you can see that his sleeve of his hoodie is covered in coffee too. And that he’s rolling it up, so it doesn’t burn his tattooed arm.</p><p>You feel so guilty about it, “Shit, I am so so sorry”</p><p>“It’s okay honestly” You hear him tell you before you look up at his face to see whether he was being genuine or not.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t seem angry at all and when his eyes met yours. His green eyes didn’t hold any hostility towards you at all which relaxed you a little bit.</p><p>“Oh hey…” The man said with a smile, “It’s you.”</p><p>You looked at him for a second and realised that he did actually seem familiar. After searching your mind for a split second, you remembered.</p><p>You smile back, “Oh hey… You’re my coffee boy, right?”</p><p>You were sure that he was the brunette that had stood in the queue at the coffee shop however long ago. This time though, he was wearing a baby pink hoodie and black shorts, compared to him being in jeans and a long, checked coat the last time you’d seen him.</p><p>But then you realised what you said, and your eyes widened.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just called you that. That was so rude.” You say feeling so stupid, but your mind was still in pieces.</p><p>You put a hand over your mouth not meaning to have said that at all. You were never that rude.  </p><p>“It’s alright,” He chuckled, “Least you remembered.”</p><p>You saw those green eyes and him softly smiling at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. But then you noticed he adjusted his sleeve again.</p><p>“Did it burn you? I’m so sorry.” You ask him, feeling progressively worse about the incident.</p><p>He looks back down to his sleeve again, then back up to you, and assures you, “Oh I’m fine… Are you alright though? You look a bit shook up.”</p><p>That took you back a little, you weren’t expecting a question about you.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just… having a bit of a bad day,” You say offering a bit of a sad smile, but he returns it with a hint of worry in those green eyes.</p><p>You continue with, “No excuse for me running into you though, and knocking your drink out of your hand.”</p><p>“It’s honestly alright.” He assures you, giving you a genuine smile.</p><p>You pause for a second, as you didn’t want to seem weird, but offered, “Can I get you another one, so I don’t feel guilty all day as well?”</p><p>The green-eyed man smiles brightly at you nodding, then following up with, “Only if you’ll come have one with me?”</p><p>“Sure.” You said, a little shocked that he’d asked you.</p><p>You both start walking towards the direction of the coffee shop and you feel the need to apologise again. You were never usually so careless.</p><p>“I’m honestly so sorry for running into you.” You tell him again.</p><p>He smiles at you brightly, and shakes his head at you, “It’s alright honestly, please don’t apologise.”</p><p>You smile up at the kind man that you again and he’s quick to return the gesture.  </p><p>“Where were you off to?” He asks you.</p><p>“I honestly don’t even know… I just felt a bit suffocated after everything happened and needed to get out.” You badly explain as you walk down the road.</p><p>The brunette nods understandingly, “Well if you want, we can chat in the coffee place…? I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”</p><p>You smile at him; it was nice of him to offer. Especially when you’d probably just ruined his day.</p><p>“I really wouldn’t want to burden you with my emotions.” You chuckle, appreciating his offer.</p><p>He offered a smile before saying, ”Honestly, there’s not much you can’t discuss over a coffee. And I’d be happy to listen”</p><p>“Thank you.” You smile back before you both head into the coffee shop.</p><p>As you both get to the back of the short queue, you turn to the brunette standing next to you and ask, “What would you like this time? You can splash out if you like because I’m getting it.”</p><p>He chuckles at that with a cheeky little smile saying, “How generous.”</p><p>“Least I could do really.” You grin.</p><p>“Well yeah, my drink did get knocked clean out of my hands.” He reminds you with a cheeky smile.</p><p>You scoff a little, with a smile on your face, and shake your head playfully.</p><p>“Right, I’ve apologised for that, but you told me I wasn’t allowed to continue doing so. So don’t make me feel bad.” You instruct him.</p><p>“I’m just joking, love, you’re fine.” He says, nudging you with his elbow.</p><p>You laugh, picking up on his accent, before asking, “Where are you from?”</p><p>“Manchester.” He tells you.</p><p>You laugh a little and raise your eyebrows, “Yeah, I know you’re from Manchester, so am I… Whereabouts are you from?”</p><p>“Holmes Chapel” He smiles.</p><p>“Ahh nice”</p><p>He asks you curiously, “Where are you from?”</p><p>“Originally Wythenshawe, but I moved a lot” You tell him honestly.</p><p>He seemed pretty surprised by that one. And you weren’t really.</p><p>“You don’t have that Wythenshawe accent” The brunette states.  </p><p>He’s perceptive, you’ll give him that.</p><p>“No, thankfully not” You smile.</p><p>It was a bit of a joke up north that the Wythenshawe accent wasn’t the best sounding. And people always tried their best to copy it, that was primarily the known Manchester accent.</p><p>“Why thankfully?” He asks with furrowed eyebrows but a curious smile.</p><p>“Because I don’t want people thinking I’m a chav now do I?” You chuckle a little.</p><p>The brunette mimics this with a chuckle of his own before politely saying, “Even if you had the accent, I’m definitely not seeing anything chavy about you right now.”</p><p>You catch those bright green eyes looking you up and down and you can’t hold a small smile off your face. You liked your suit today, one of your favourites that your superstitious-self wore for luck.</p><p>Too bad it didn’t bring you much. Until now anyway.</p><p>“Thank you, that is the aim every morning when I get dressed.” You smile soothing down your blazer.</p><p>You continue with a joke, “Always hoping to avoid chav.”</p><p>The good-looking guy beside you laughs a little. His toothy grin is just so infectious, you feel like you can’t help but your mood being uplifted when in his presence.</p><p>“Well, congrats on succeeding.” He assures you.</p><p>You laugh a little before saying, “Thanks.”</p><p>You say hello to Lucy when you get to the counter and after pleasantries are exchanged, she takes your orders. You both go for your usual coffee and once you tell her that you’re both going to sit in to have your drinks, Lucy puts your order through the till.</p><p>As you’re stood there though, the tasty snacks that are being displayed behind the pristine glass just to the side of you, makes your eyes wonder. </p><p>“Do you want a cookie or a cake or anything? Because that chocolate cake looks like it’s calling my name.” You ask him, not being able to resist.</p><p>You look up to the tall man beside you and see a grin form on his face. He caught your eye when he said, “I’m never going to turn down chocolate cake, so I’ll be cheeky. Go on then please.”</p><p>Lucy nods towards the free booth over in the back corner of the room and says, “If you two wanna take a seat, I’ll bring everything over to you in a minute”</p><p>“Thank you Lucy… Can you make the drinks large ones please?” You ask before you start to follow the brunette to the empty booth.</p><p>She smiles back, “Sure”</p><p>You take your blazer off revealing your white shirt underneath before you sit yourself down opposite him and say, “Okay, last time I’ll say it I promise, but I’m honestly so sorry again about your drink and now disrupting your day by making you come back here for another.”</p><p>The green-eyed man smiles brightly at you as he says, “Honestly I’ve got nothing better to be doing, so getting to know you really won’t be a chore.”</p><p>You smile at that. He seemed like such a gentleman and you barely knew him, it was nice that he was being so kind.  </p><p>“Well I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you again.” You say as you extend your hand over the wooden table, offering a handshake.</p><p>He takes your hand and you’re surprised at how warm they were compared to yours. Then again, he had just been holding a hot coffee before you barged it out of his hands.</p><p>He shakes your hand and you can feel the cool metal of his rings on his fingers contrasting with the heat of his hands.</p><p>He smiles brightly at you and says, “I’m Harry.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you properly.” He grins at you as he lets go of your hand.</p><p>“Yeah, it was a bit rushed last time wasn’t it?” You see if you’re remembering correctly.</p><p>But you were sure that you were. It wasn’t every day you met a good-looking guy in line at your favourite coffee shop.</p><p>And he was pretty hard to forget.</p><p>“Yeah, just a little bit. You looked really busy last time, and you were in a blue suit if I’m remembering correctly.” Harry says, trying to recall the day correctly.</p><p>You nod, remembering it well, “Yeah, God, that feels like it was so long ago now.”</p><p>“Was only last week, wasn’t it?” Harry asks you, a little concerned that you felt it was longer than what it had been.</p><p>“Yeah. Been a long long week.” You say, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Harry smiles seeing you relax into your seat. When he’d first seen you today after his coffee hit the floor, he could see you were shaken up, so the fact that he could see you were now at ease made him happy.</p><p>He felt like he’d achieved something by making someone’s day just a little better.</p><p>“So, if you’re in a suit I’m guessing you have an important job.” Harry asks you.</p><p>“Good guess.” You smile.</p><p>You can see that Harry was about to ask you something else, but he’s interrupted. Lucy comes over to the both of you with your drinks and cakes on a tray and hands them to you.</p><p>She says with a big smile, “Here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Both you and Harry say to her at the same time.</p><p>She gives you both a smile before she says, “Hope you both enjoy.”</p><p>“I’m sure we will.” Harry tells her before he immediately goes for his coffee.</p><p>As Lucy walks away you smile at Harry, who now looks very happy to have a coffee and a cake in front of him. He is so adorable.</p><p>You guessed he was a similar age to you, but like you, he still found enjoyment in the fact that a cake and a good coffee was a treat.</p><p>After Harry had taken the first sip of his coffee and swallowed the hot liquid, he asked you curiously, “So what do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer.” You smile and pick up your drink.</p><p>“Ah,right, nice. Like in a court or… I don’t know the other terms for it, and I don’t want to offend you by saying like in an office or something” Harry rambled, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>You laugh and shake your head, “Don’t worry, you were right the first time anyway… Yeah, I’m a criminal prosecution lawyer”</p><p>“Ah, so you put the bad guys away?” Harry asks you.</p><p>You nod to the brunette sitting across from you, “I try… Most of the time succeed.”</p><p>Harry liked that you were confident about your job and that you knew you were good at it. He did pick up on the slight hint of emphasis on ‘most’ though.</p><p>“I’m assuming that one got loose and that’s why you were upset?” He asks you curiously.</p><p>You nod with a sad smile, “Yeah. Just angry about it… Like it’s really difficult watching a smug bastard leave the court when you know for a fact, they are guilty.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can imagine that’s awful” Harry says as you take a sip of your latte.</p><p>“It really is because after they have been acquitted, I can’t really do much. I mean like I can make an appeal, but nothing ever really comes of it usually which is tough.” You tell him.</p><p>You carry on saying, “It’s just heart-breaking seeing people go through that stuff.”</p><p>“What sort of stuff do you deal with?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.</p><p>His action causes a few strands of his hair to fall over to the other side of his head, which makes him look all the more adorable.</p><p>“I’ve done a lot of different ones actually, like I’ve done attempted murder ones before, I’ve done sexual assault cases too. But I mostly do domestic abuse ones” You tell him.</p><p>Harry looks at you with a sad smile as if he wished you didn’t have to go through as he says, “Jesus, you must see so much disturbing stuff”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not nice” You tell him truthfully, “Sometimes it takes all my effort to not let it affect me but thankfully I’m pretty good at what I do so most of the time the sick twat’s get put away.”</p><p>Harry grins at you when you call them ‘sick twats’ and at the fact that you seemed pretty pleased with yourself that you were good at your job. Something which Harry liked.</p><p>He was always supportive of the fact that women had good and powerful jobs. But when a woman knew what they were good at and weren’t shy about it made Harry all the more intrigued to get to know them.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad there’s people out there like you putting them away.” Harry tells you.</p><p>You smile at that and have to refrain from letting your smile get too big.</p><p>“So, what do you do?” You ask him, quite curious.</p><p>Harry clears his throat before he tells you, “I’m a musician”</p><p>You smile, “Oh, right, that’s cool.”</p><p>You look just to the side of him before you meet his eye, saying, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re a pretty successful one?”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Harry asks you before he presses his lips together.</p><p>Smiling, you tell him, “Because there’s a girl sat over by that window that hasn’t stopped looking your way and she might even be taking sly pictures of you.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asks you, looking a bit shy about the information you just told him.</p><p>You smile and nod before you take a sip of your coffee. You take another glance and see that she’s heading for the door now, you’re glad to see that she’d left Lucy a tip on the table too.</p><p>“Well, that’s a little embarrassing, isn’t it?” Harry says before taking a sip of his drink to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>You smile and shake your head, “Don’t worry. She’s just gone, so you can eat your cake in peace now.”</p><p>He smiles at you whilst you pick up your own. There is nothing better than a hot chocolate fudge cake.</p><p>“So, will I have heard anything?” You ask him before you eat the first spoonful of your cake.</p><p>Harry smiles at you before picking his cake up as well, “That depends?”</p><p>“On what?” You ask.</p><p>“If you listen to the radio and on how old you are?” He asks you before he had the first bit of his cake. Not forgetting to scoop up the melted chocolate before he puts it in his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t listen to the radio no, and I’m Twenty-Six.” You tell him.</p><p>Harry nods at this new information before he says a little skeptical, “Right, okay, I feel like you will have then?”</p><p>He sounds a bit unsure of that though.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me or make me guess?” You ask with an amused smile.</p><p>“I sorta want you to guess now.” Harry chuckled, now looking at you expectantly.  </p><p>But you pleaded with him to tell you, “No please don’t make me, I’m not good with guessing. My job’s based on facts… I can’t guess to save my life”</p><p>“You must be really good at charades then” Harry jokes with you.</p><p>You grin with raised eyebrows, “Thankfully I don’t have to guess a film title in court.”</p><p>He laughed at that and the sound was so adorable. You don’t think you’d heard him laugh before, but you certainly wanted to hear it again.  </p><p>“Okay okay, so, do you remember One Direction?” He asks you sheepishly.</p><p>You nod, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I was sorta in that.” Harry tells you as if he didn’t really want to reveal the information.</p><p>You sit back in your chair and take a good look at him for a second. You really tried your best to remember One Direction and what they looked like.</p><p>He grinned at you, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just trying to place you because I don’t remember you in One Direction” You tell him before biting your lip, thinking back to your youth.</p><p>Harry laughs, “Erm, well, I was definitely there”</p><p>“Wait, what’s your last name?” You ask, hoping it would re-jog your memory.</p><p>“Styles.”</p><p>“Harry Styles.” You murmur to yourself and then it’s like a light bulb goes off with his name.</p><p>“Oh, your name does ring a bell now I think about it. ” You nod, your memory now coming back to you a little bit more.</p><p>“You’re taking this better than I expected.” Harry smiles at you.</p><p>Something was amusing him about the situation. He thinks it’s because not everyone was so calm like you were being with him.</p><p>“Why? What do people usually do?” You ask curiously.</p><p>Harry shrugs, “Cry.”</p><p>“Please tell me they don’t.” You plead with him.</p><p>No one deserved people crying on them for no apparent reason, especially someone just being themselves.</p><p>“Oh no. It’s been known to happen” Harry nods before eating another spoonful of cake.</p><p>“Wow, what’s that like?” You ask.</p><p>“It depends on the context.” Harry tells you.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair enough.” You nod understandingly.</p><p>You could imagine it would be weird in some cases when people would run up to you in the streets crying because you are who you are. But then you guessed if you were at a concert crying it wouldn’t be as weird.</p><p>Even you knew that music meant a lot to people.</p><p>God knows if you didn’t have your music, your mental state would have declined years ago. Music was a coping mechanism in a lot of different ways, you were glad you’d had it as support during tough times.</p><p>“You look like you want to ask me questions.” Harry grinned at you before he took a sip of his latte.</p><p>You let out a little chuckle as you were being so obvious, “I do really want to ask you some questions, I won’t lie to you.”</p><p>“You can ask me questions if you want to.” Harry said before holding the cup in his large hands.</p><p>The same cup looked huge in your hands compared to his. His hands were so big, you needed to stop looking down at them and his tattoos that disappeared up his sleeve.</p><p>“No, I don’t want you to think I’m weird.” You shake your head before picking up your drink to take a sip of it.</p><p>You quickly swallow the gorgeous liquid though because you wanted to add on, “And just to clarify, I didn’t want you to think I was weird before I found out that you were sorta famous.”</p><p>Oh, how Harry wished he was just ‘sorta famous’.</p><p>“And why’s that?” Harry asks with a cheeky smile.</p><p>You tell him honestly, “Because you seem like a nice person who I didn’t wanna spill coffee all over and I still feel extremely bad that I did that.”</p><p>“You especially don’t now because you know I could sue you” Harry playfully smirks with raised eyebrows.</p><p>You smile at that but then put him in his place, “I mean you could try but your case wouldn’t make it to court”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Intelligent.” Harry says cockily to you, but he couldn’t contain his smile.</p><p>“Will be Mister Direction.” You say before sassily taking a sip of your coffee.</p><p>You both just share a laugh.</p><p>“Can I just ask you two things?” You ask, holding up two fingers.</p><p>To an onlooker though it would look like you were throwing the peace sign his way. So, you quickly gripped your coffee cup with both hands again.</p><p>“Fire away.” Harry tells you.</p><p>“Okay, question one. Did you enjoy it?” You ask him, referring to the band.</p><p>“Yeah, I really loved it.” Harry nods at you.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.” You smile which makes it impossible for Harry to not smile back at you.</p><p>Harry leads you onto your next question by prompting you with, “And question two?”</p><p>“When did you split up?” You ask curiously.</p><p>“Back in 2015” He tells you and he watches as you nod as if remembering something.</p><p>“Right I thought so, but I could only remember The Wanted splitting ways.” You tell him before you take another sip of your coffee.</p><p>Harry raises his eyebrows at you with an amused grin before asking, “Oh right, so you were a Wanted girl then?”</p><p>You almost snort in laughter.</p><p>Nodding you say, “Oh, yeah, big time… It was embarrassing honestly.”</p><p>You end up having a little giggle at yourself being sort of embarrassing when you were younger. Harry just shakes his head at you sharing your giggle.</p><p>“As if. I feel betrayed by my new friend.” Harry smiling at you.</p><p>His smile was so cute. The dimples just to the side of his mouth showing themselves.</p><p>“I’m sorry. If I could go back I would.” You tell him.</p><p>Harry just laughs before asking you, “Let me guess… You were a Nathan girl?”</p><p>“Ah, no, actually. I was a Siva girl” You admit, again embarrassed.</p><p>Harry sniggers at you, his green eyes bright and full of interest. You could see that the topic really amused him.</p><p>“Surprising revelations in the coffee shop today.” Harry says before he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before he takes another sip of his coffee.</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>Both of you ended up staying in the cafe chatting for another hour before Harry was sort of forced to head off because people had started to recognise him. But you part ways on good terms, hoping to see each other again soon.</p><p>And you were really hoping you would. He’d been nothing but lovely to you, definitely made your day better and the little flirting that had happened throughout chatting, more so closer to the end of your chat though, had made you feel so much better.</p><p>Thankfully you both did see each other again after that second encounter.</p><p>You’d seen each other shopping with your best friend, where Harry had shouted your name and waved to you. You stopped for a brief chat as you had to go find Y/B/F somewhere in the shop, but it was lovely to see him.</p><p>Harry had also spotted you once again in the coffee shop, and you’d spotted him walking out of it once. You chatted for about 5 minutes both of those times until Harry had to head off, but it was still great seeing him.  </p><p>The next time you saw him, it was three weeks after you’d initially sat down and had coffee with him.</p><p>It was a Sunday morning and you’d come into the coffee shop with the intention of spending the day out of your flat, but also wanting to be productive. You wanted to get a head start on your next case so you brought all the information so you could read through it and map it all out.</p><p>“Do you ever go home?” You heard a familiar Manchester accent ask.</p><p>You look up and smile when those memorable green eyes meet yours. He looked good today.</p><p>He was wearing beige dress pants with a plain white crew neck tucked into them. It was quite warm out so you couldn’t fault his appearance.</p><p>He looked really comfortable in his attire. Comfortable in a dressy sense anyway, not like you in your hoodie and joggers.</p><p>“No. I think I like it here too much.” You grin up at him</p><p>“Yeah, to be honest…” Harry says as he walks closer towards your table.</p><p>Harry looks around the room for a moment before his eyes meet yours again as he says, “It’s a good place to meet some pretty attractive people.”</p><p>“I know, right? Lucy is really pretty.” You grin up at him.</p><p>“I think you know I meant you, Y/N.” Harry grins before he nods to the empty seat opposite you, “Can I join you?”</p><p>“Of course you can.” You smile a little embarrassed by the compliment he just given you.</p><p>You moved some paper away from his side of the table, so he had some room, and Harry placed his coffee cup and cookie down before sitting across from you. You placed your papers where you needed them whilst Harry got himself comfortable opposite you.</p><p>“What are you working on?” Harry asks you, not noticing your embarrassment from his flirting.</p><p>“I’ve got a case coming up that includes some stuff I haven’t been over for a while so I thought I would read back up on it.” You tell him looking over the books and papers that were spread out around you.</p><p>“Wanna tell me about it?” Harry asks you before taking a sip of his coffee, his northern accent really coming out.</p><p>You grin at him before raising your eyebrows playfully, as you pick up your coffee asking, “I can’t imagine you wanting to know the ins and outs of criminal law.”</p><p>Harry leans forward then, and with an amused grin he sarcastically tells you, “Well Y/N, I’ll have you know, I’ve actually been meaning to read up on it for a while.”</p><p>You ask him with a smile and raised eyebrows, “Really?”</p><p>You didn’t believe him for a second. You knew he was just being polite, but you’d entertain him anyway</p><p>“Yes, really.” He smirks at you, “So, if you would kindly explain the ins and outs of it to me, I would really appreciate it.” Harry tells you before breaking off a bit of his cookie and putting it in his mouth.</p><p>“As you wish.” You say as you think about where to start.</p><p>But then Harry takes up your attention again.</p><p>“Oh, and leave no stone unturned.” He fakes a bit of authority which makes you giggle.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” You laugh.</p><p>You do actually then go over everything you needed to, with Harry actually seeming interested in what you had to say. He even started asking you questions on the things he didn’t really understand which you thought was very cute of him.</p><p>You spend a good hour and a half with him going through all different subjects with him. Harry was really invested in watching you explain your work to him. He could tell it actually interested you and he could see that you truly did love what you did for a living.</p><p>This, he found quite endearing. He knew some people loathed their jobs, so seeing that someone truly loved their job that much to be doing it pretty much 7 days a week was something which he liked.  </p><p>He felt like he wasn’t alone wanting to work all the time. Harry was currently in the midst of perfecting Fine Line and he’d been in the studio pretty much none stop.</p><p>The studio was like a home away from home for him now. It was a place where he could get as creative as he wanted, which allowed for a complete mix of songs to be created.</p><p>He truly loved what he did for a living, so it was nice to see that a person in a normal setting did too.</p><p>Harry spent another hour with you, and by this point you’d both discarded the papers and books on the table, and you were chatting to each other like old friends. You liked that he was so easy to get along with despite not really knowing him.</p><p>More flirty words were exchanged, and the fact that you were both grinning at each other like idiots made Harry a little tempted to ask you out. Something, which after you said a flirty comment about 5 minutes ago, he promised himself that he would actually do.</p><p>When he had plucked up enough courage, when your previous conversation about your favourite books died down and you both settled into a short comfortable silence, as you finished off your third coffee of the day.</p><p>Harry announced, “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Oh right, is it law related or…” You ask curiously with a little smile as your words trail off.</p><p>Harry smiles and shakes his head, “No, it’s actually not this time.”</p><p>“Should I be nervous?” You ask sceptically.  </p><p>He shakes his head again, “Nah, it’s me who should be nervous.”</p><p>“Okay… You aren’t easing my nerves…” You trail off, a nervous smile on your face.</p><p>You hated when people asked you questions out of nowhere.</p><p>It was like when you got a text from one of your friends saying, ‘Can I ask you something’ and then they don’t respond for an agonising ten minutes.</p><p>You don’t know how you could hack it in a courtroom, but you couldn’t do it in real life.</p><p>He still hasn’t spoken, so you prompted him with, “Harry.”</p><p>“Y/N.” He responded with a grin on his face.</p><p>He could tell you were nervous about whatever it was that he was about to ask you. He liked that he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>“What were you gunna say?” You ask.</p><p>Harry, however, just prolongs his waiting by having another sip of his coffee. A cheeky smile being hidden by the large white coffee cup.</p><p>“You’re scaring me.” You laugh a little, anxiety slipping in a little bit.</p><p>Harry smiles at your honesty, and after swallowing the delicious coffee, he smiles when he asks, “Don’t you stand in a court all day and put bad guys away? Why am I making you scared and they don’t?”</p><p>You tell him with raised eyebrows showing him your seriousness, “Because I put them in prison, and I don’t see them again. But I can see you again.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry smirks a little before joking, “So, I’m scary to look at?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No,” You laugh, “Just… What were you gunna say?”</p><p>Your smile makes his even brighter and he finally asks, with a cheeky grin, “Would you maybe wanna come and have some dinner with me?”</p><p>“I know it’s lovely here, but we ate here last time, and I’d like to take you somewhere with different scenery, if you’re up for it.” Harry continues with a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d love that” You grin, now breathing easy again.</p><p>This excites Harry to no extent. He thought you were beautiful the first time he saw you, so the fact that you kept coincidentally running into each other made him extremely happy.</p><p>And as he’d slowly gotten to know you, he thought you were so interesting and full of life that he just wanted to know more and more about you.</p><p>Harry was so happy that he had done and could hopefully get to know you on an even better level now.</p><p>“Amazing.” Harry grinned, “Are you hungry now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting hungry actually.” You nod.  </p><p>You ask him though, “Can we just stop by my flat so I can put my work back and maybe throw some jeans on or something?”</p><p>Today you were wearing your old Queen hoodie and some grey joggers, so you didn’t really look the best. Certainly not to go out for dinner with Harry when he was in dress pants.</p><p>“Yeah, of course” Harry smiles.</p><p>As you start packing up your things, you feel the need to tell Harry, “You’ve been away from home for too long by the way.”</p><p>He grins at you watching as you put your stuff away, and asks, “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“It’s tea, not dinner.” You smile, zipping up your bag.</p><p>Up north you would say it was ‘tea time’, not ‘dinner time’ like the southerner’s did. It was different but it was home, and it was one of those northerner traits that you always defended.</p><p>“Same difference.” Harry laughs as you both stand up from the table.</p><p>You shake your head at him, putting your bag on your shoulder, correcting him, “No, it’s Tea… Don’t forget about the Northerner in you.”</p><p>“Sorry, Miss Wythenshawe.” Harry says as you both grab your empty cups from the table.</p><p>“Don’t out me, Harry.” You playfully shake your head at him, and he laughs as you both make your way to the counter to make Lucy’s job slightly easier for her.</p><p>It was quiet in the coffee shop today. There was a fair amount of people coming in for takeout drinks, but only a few actually sitting in. You and Harry had been there the longest and Lucy came over a few times and joined in with your conversation.</p><p>She was lovely and you adored her. You had for years, as this coffee shop was one of your first safe havens you’d found when you moved to London.</p><p>Harry liked her as well because she never made a big deal about him coming into the shop. She was always polite and pretended to be oblivious despite him knowing she knew who he was.</p><p>He liked that there was never any special treatment. If anything, he liked that it was you who seemed to get the special treatment when you came in. Your takeout coffee was always ready to go when she saw you at the back of the queue.</p><p>“Thank you, Lucy.” Harry smiles at her when he puts his cup on the counter for her.  </p><p>You mimic his actions and also show your gratitude with a “Yeah, thanks Luce.”</p><p>“Thanks guys, I’ll see you both soon.” She smiles at the both of you, before looking to you saying, “Good luck with the case, Y/N.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love.” You grin at her.</p><p>She giggles a little at the friendly pet name, and probably at your Northern accent coming out a bit too. She then asks you, “Are you two off anywhere nice?”</p><p>“We’re going out for tea.” You smile looking at Lucy and glance at Harry, seeing that he was grinning at how you’d said what you were about to do.</p><p>“You mean dinner?” She grins at you and Harry laughs.</p><p>You shake your head, trying to stop yourself from smiling, “No, I mean tea.”</p><p>“You’re not eating a cup of tea; you’re going out for your dinner.” Lucy mimics you and shakes her head.</p><p>“She has a point.” Harry looks to you and nods in agreement with her.  </p><p>Your jaw drops and you scoff at the man stood next to you.</p><p>“You’re a traitor to Northerners.” You shake your head at him nudging him with your shoulder.</p><p>You continue to shake your head when he chuckles at you. Harry then tries to get on your good side again by placing his hand on the small of your back to keep your attention on him.</p><p>Not that it would really be anywhere else when he was around.</p><p>“You know I’m joking.” He tells you, maintaining his grin.</p><p>You raise your eyebrows and try and hide your playful smile, asking him, “Do I?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret, the phrase ‘tea time’ has been bullied out of me but I know in my heart that’s the correct way to say it. So now I’ve just got some reminders for getting back into the Manchester way.”</p><p>You smirked up at him and said, “Lucky I’m coming out with you then, isn’t it?”</p><p>“That is why you’re the one I asked.” Harry shot back confidently.</p><p>Lucy was just watching you both with a smile. She adored seeing couples in front of her each day and the fact that the two of you were finally going out made her happy.</p><p>From observing the both of you the times she’d seen you together she could see that you had good chemistry. And she had no doubt that your dinner would go well.</p><p>You just observed him for a second as he did the same to you. Everything about him was flawless.</p><p>From his jawline, to those soft plump lips for a moment that were pulled into a smile, showing off his pristine teeth. From being this close to him you could see the light stubble he had above his lip and you could see how bright his green eyes were</p><p>You could definitely get lost in those if he let you.</p><p>When Harry finished admiring your stunning features his eyes travelled back to Lucy who was grinning at the both of you. He thought it would be best to let you escape his embrace for a moment.</p><p>If things went well tonight there would be plenty of time to get lost in each other in the future. But right now, Harry had to play it cool.</p><p>The both of you said another goodbye to Lucy, before you both turned to head out of your favourite coffee shop.</p><p>Lucy called the both of you before you got to the door, “Be safe you two!”</p><p>“We’re going for a meal, not ice skating.” You smile at her, wondering what could be so dangerous about that.</p><p>It wasn’t as if it was snowing or a lethal thunderstorm outside that could potentially harm you. It was bright and sunny, the perfect temperature for a walk to wherever the two of you would end up eating.</p><p>“Sorry I’ll rephrase” She smirks at the both of you as she continues, “When you two have <em>dessert</em>, be safe and use protection.”</p><p>Lucy had been observing you both for weeks. The longing looks, the huge smiles, the hot cheeks, she’d even been present for some of the flirting.</p><p>And because Lucy had known you quite a few years now she was happy for you. She hadn’t seen you like this with anyone before, so she wanted it to work out for you.</p><p>But you were one of her good friends, so she had to tease you a little.</p><p>“Oh God.” You sigh, embarrassed by what she said.</p><p>Harry just smirks though before opening the door for you, “Don’t worry, Lucy. That’s the second date, not the first.”</p><p>“Oh, this one’s a little confident, isn’t he? Presuming he’s getting a second date.” Lucy grins at you, giving Harry a sarcastic but pointed look.</p><p>You nod, carrying on the joke, “I know… Might have to knock him down a peg or two.”</p><p>You look at Harry then and he laughs at what you said.  </p><p>“Have fun!” Lucy calls again, and you feel the need to carry on the joke a little.</p><p>“Oh, the dessert will be very fun, don’t worry.” You tell her playfully before glancing back to Harry.</p><p>He’s just looking at you with a knowing look in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips. God, he couldn’t wait to go out with you.</p><p>“Bye.” You waved back to Lucy before heading outside.</p><p>Harry also waved  back to her saying, “Cya.”</p><p>Lucy smiled back at the both of you and waved as you walked out. She watched as you both headed out and turned the corner, sticking side by side to each other as you walked away.</p><p>She would be sure to text you tomorrow and see how things went.</p><p>“Sorry about that, I was only joking.” You feel the need to confirm with him.</p><p>You didn’t want him to think you were being suggestive like that when that wasn’t going to happen for a long while.</p><p>You didn’t just sleep with someone. You just weren’t like that.</p><p>“No, don’t be sorry, it’s all fun and games.” He smiles at you.</p><p>He liked that he could joke with you and it wasn’t overstepping. It seemed that you both had similar humour in that sense.</p><p>“Don’t smile at me like that… That’s not happening straight away.” You pre-warn him.</p><p>“I’m a complete gentleman, Y/N, I would never even suggest that on the first date.” Harry tells you honestly, which you can see he is being genuine about.  </p><p>“Okay then, I’ll believe you.” You say.</p><p>You see that his cheeky smile doesn’t disappear off his face though, he’s still grinning from ear to ear as you walk towards your flat.</p><p>“Stop smiling like that” You laugh and nudge him a little.</p><p>Harry chuckles too, “I’m not smiling at that, I promise”</p><p>“What are you smiling about then?” You ask him, his green eyes fixed on you as you walked down the road.</p><p>“I’m smiling at the fact that you picked ice skating as a dangerous sport.” Harry smiles at you knowingly.</p><p>“Why’s that?” You play dumb, knowing full well that you’re about to be caught out.</p><p>Harry smirks at you then. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip before asking, “Well, tell me if I’m wrong, but I think that you may have been listening to some of my music… And watching the videos that go with them.”</p><p>“Very presumptuous of you.” You smile at him.</p><p>You add with raised eyebrows, “How do you know I didn’t ice skate as a child and then had a really bad accident where I broke my arm, and my leg, and suffered a major concussion from it, which means that I’m now petrified of ice?”</p><p>“Shit” Harry says, feeling bad now, “Did that happen?”</p><p>“No” You giggle.</p><p>He nudges your shoulder then, scoffing a little. You just laugh more and nudge him right back.</p><p>“You got me worried then… Jesus Y/N/N.” Harry shakes his head.</p><p>“Fine, I’ve been caught…” You hold your hands up.</p><p>You tell him the truth, “I may have listened to some One Direction songs to see if I remembered any or if any videos jogged my memory”</p><p>Harry smiles, “Did they?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remembered What Makes You Beautiful and One Thing” You nod your head.</p><p>“Not Night Changes though?” He pries.</p><p>“No, but that video is the cutest thing ever. I loved your hair in it” You tell him honestly with a smile.</p><p>“You liked my long hair?” Harry asks, surprised.  </p><p>“Yeah, I think it really suited you… But from the videos all of your hair styles suited you” You smile.</p><p>Harry appreciates the compliment and grins, “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome” You smile.</p><p>A comfortable silence falls upon the both of you. Harry wonders where you live and silently wonders how far away it would be from his home.</p><p>If this went somewhere, he really hoped that you weren’t too far away from each other. From your chats, he knew that you didn’t have a car down in London, so he hoped that you could see each other easily.</p><p>He’s brought out of his thoughts by you asking him, “Did you have fun making that video then?”</p><p>“Which one?” Harry asks.  </p><p>“Night Changes.” You confirm.</p><p>“Oh, the skating…” Harry smiles at the memories of the endless takes of that evening, “Yeah it was pretty fun actually.”</p><p>You smile at him, “It looked it.”</p><p>He grinned at you and proposed, with hope clear in his voice, “Maybe that can be date number two?”</p><p>“Again, very presumptuous of you Mister Styles.” You grin.  </p><p>“I have a good feeling.” Harry tells you and that makes your heart beat a little faster.</p><p>“Good to know…” You say with amusement clear on your face, “I’ll agree, if you promise to not try and make me do the head banger.”</p><p>Harry laughs loudly at that, something which makes you laugh too. His happiness was definitely infectious.</p><p>If this did go anywhere you certainly couldn’t imagine that you would be bored when he was around.</p><p>“That’s a date ten sort of idea don’t worry.” Harry tells you, amusement still all over his features.</p><p>You just giggled at that.</p><p>You certainly hoped that you’d get to date 10.</p><p>“Can we do a Sign of the Times for date three?” You purpose knowing there was no chance.</p><p>“I’m never doing that again” Harry chuckles, “It was so scary”</p><p>“Bet it was, they took you so high up” You say, eyes a little wide, telling him that you didn’t expect it just like he didn’t.</p><p>Harry then tells you about the day filming and how he himself didn’t know he was going to be going that high. He said it was such an amazing experience, but he would never do it again, not that high up anyway.  </p><p>The conversation moves on when you ask, “Where are we going to eat by the way?”</p><p>“I was thinking maybe a Nando’s” Harry suggested, looking at you curiously to see if you were okay with that idea.</p><p>“Oh my god, you read my mind” You tell him completely buzzing.</p><p>You’d been craving a Nando’s for ages. Nothing could beat a Nando’s.  </p><p>“Aha what do you normally get?” Harry chuckles.</p><p>You list you order from memory, getting hungry at just the thought, “I always have a lemon and herb grilled chicken burger with chips and spicy rice”</p><p>“I can approve of that.” Harry nods with a smile and follows your direction when you point towards the next corner that you have to turn.</p><p>You make a quick assumption about him, “I’m guessing that you have the hot spice.”  </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Harry grins at you as you both turn towards your building.</p><p>You shrug, “I don’t know, I guess you just strike me as the spicy type.”</p><p>“Well, you couldn’t have gotten me more wrong actually…” Harry jokes with you.</p><p>The brunette tells you, “I’m a medium man myself”</p><p>“Oh right… Surprising.” You smile to yourself as you</p><p>“Is it?” Harry looks at you.</p><p>Those pink lips drawing back to show off his toothy grin. Damn he was so adorable.</p><p>“Yeah” You nod, “I thought you were going to be the adventurous type.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong Y/N, I can handle it… But I’d rather it be enjoyable and just spice it up every now and then.” Harry flirts a little, not being able to get the little smirk off his face.</p><p>You push the door open to your building, thankful that you can change out of your clothes soon. The walk had made you really warm with the sun beaming down on the both of you.</p><p>“Does that count for your dessert too?” You playfully ask with a suggestive look in your eyes.</p><p>“Maybe one day you’ll find out.” Harry says with a smile and suggestive eyebrows.</p><p>“Maybe one day, I will.” You say back with a cheeky grin as you both head up to your flat.</p><p>That day didn’t happen until about six dates down the line, when you’d both just finished at another not so fancy restaurant.</p><p>Date two had indeed been ice skating and you had loads of fun whilst you got to know each other even better, but by that point you’d already exchanged numbers and were chatting all the time anyway. Date three had been Harry inviting you to the studio so you could see what he did, and you got to hear Golden for the first time.</p><p>Since you spilled your coffee on him almost two months ago, you had started listening to his solo music and put on the occasional One Direction song. His solo stuff was amazing, and you could tell that his new album was going to be just as good as his first, if not better.</p><p>You really liked watching him in the studio, you could see that it was there that he came into his own. You could see he felt really comfortable and loved what he was creating.</p><p>Date four had been an impromptu night in at your flat. You’d been texting each other all day and when it got to 6pm you’d started scrolling though Netflix trying to find something to watch.</p><p>So, because you think you’re funny, and because Harry had been chatting to you about his music today anyway, you decided to send him a message saying:</p><p>
  <b>I’m just searching romantic comedies on Netflix but can’t seem to find anything that grabs my attention. Any recommendations??? xx</b>
</p><p>Something which you regretted doing after a minute, just thinking you were a complete embarrassment. And even more so when the three dots bubbled up on your screen an extra minute later.</p><p>Thankfully his reply was just as playful as you were hoping to be with your initial message.  </p><p>
  <b>Hahaha very good! I have many to recommend x</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How about I grab us both a Chinese and we can watch a few? Can be at yours in 20 mins? xx </b>
</p><p>This was obviously something you agreed to, and after you ate with him you both got comfy on the settee. By the end of the first film you were pretty much cuddled into him, and both of you were loving every second of being this close to each other.</p><p>Thankfully Y/B/F was on night shifts, so you didn’t have to worry about her coming in and interrupting you both. And you were especially thankful about that when you both ended up getting off with each other.</p><p>It wasn’t like either of you had intended for that to happen, it just started as a sweet and innocent kiss whilst you were talking over a less interesting part of the film. That one kiss turned into two and the two turned into quite a few.</p><p>You ended up straddling him, both wanting to be as close to each other as possible. You both really liked each other, meaning that this had been a long time coming from the lone kisses you shared when Harry would either walk you or drive you back to your flat after your other dates.</p><p>You both didn’t go beyond the heated kissing that night despite him staying over afterwards. You still wanted to take your time with each other.</p><p>The opportunity didn’t really present itself after date 5 either because you’d both gone out with Harry and his bandmates to Thorpe Park as a fun break for them all and to keep their spirits high. You jumped at the chance when Harry asked if you wanted to go with him.</p><p>Despite being a year older than him you still felt like a kid at heart. You loved theme parks and hadn’t been to one since you moved down to London for University.</p><p>When you’d both got back to Harry’s house that night, you were both knackered from a day filled with adrenaline. So you both pretty much died when you got in his bed.</p><p>That didn’t stop the both of you having a bit of PG 13 fun from when you woke up in the morning though.</p><p>So, when date 6 rolled around the next Friday night, again after another week of messaging each other all the time, you felt ready to finally try some dessert.</p><p>You’d both gone to another not so fancy restaurant, neither of you feeling the need to be high end around each other. That didn’t stop the both of you dressing up for the occasion though.</p><p>Harry was wearing a salmon pink suit with a black shirt underneath with the top 3 buttons undone. His outfit had made you giggle when he came to pick you up as he was the one that instructed you what top to wear after seeing it hung up on the back of your door when he stayed over after your movie night.</p><p>You’d paired the salmon top, which he’d said he wanted to see you in, with some black straight-legged pants and some black heels. So, when you got in his car and saw he’d basically told you to wear it so he could match you, you couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>When your lovely evening in the restaurant ended and you were walking hand in hand back to the car, you really didn’t want the evening to end. And as you both quietly walked back to the car the same thoughts were going through Harry’s mind.</p><p>When you reached his car, Harry spun you around so you were facing him and your back was to his car, and he stated, “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Oh right, and what might that question be?” You asked, a smile making its way onto your lips.</p><p>“I was wondering if you fancied maybe coming back to mine, or to yours, I don’t mind, for another drink?” Harry proposed with a hopeful smile.</p><p>You just grinned at the brunette before leaning up and pecking his lips. You smiled at him when you pulled away and told him, “I’d love another drink.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked.</p><p>You nodded, letting your hands roam inside his blazer when you asked your next question. You maintained eye contact with him when the words left your lips, “But do you know what else I was wondering if you fancied?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, not having the faintest clue what you were going to propose. He just liked that you were basically hugging yourself to him and he wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you close.</p><p>Your tongue runs over your lips, wetting them, before you ask him, “I wondered if you fancied some more <em>dessert</em>?”</p><p>The one in the restaurant had been great, but you just needed that bit more tonight and you think Harry was keen for some dessert too. You both loved that joke, the few times you’d both managed to escape from work at the same time to grab a coffee together, Lucy always managed to bring it up.</p><p>Which left the both of you stumbling on your words and blushing more often than not. She acted like you’d not told her anything about your relationship with Harry.</p><p>Nevertheless though, her joke stuck and you both brought it up from time to time to tease the other. Mostly over text, but it was still fun to throw into conversation now and then when unsuspecting people were around.</p><p>Upon hearing your proposal Harry was at first confused, wondering why you all of a sudden felt hungry again after you both talking about how full the chocolate brownie had just made the both of you. But then it clicked.</p><p>He stumbled on his words for a moment understanding what you were suggesting. You could help but smile as you watched the guy you’d grown to care for have a little weak moment with his cheeks turning as pink as his blazer.</p><p>He recovers after a few seconds before he closes his eyes before starting again. His green eyes meet your Y/E/C ones as he asks, now much more confidently, “Yours or mine?”</p><p>You just giggled before pressing your lips to his.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Throughout your relationship there had been multiple times where you’d both stunned the other into being lost for words. Sometimes from the others teasing but most of the time it was just from each other’s presence alone.</p><p>You got lost in each other a lot.</p><p>Sometimes it happened whilst you were out and about when you were meant to be socialising. Either you were lost in Harry’s eyes, or his lingering touches, or the teasing comments he’d whisper into your ear when you were out in public causing you to stumble over your words.</p><p>You’d never forget the day he took you out to an important social gathering that he’d asked if you would come with him to. Of course, you’d said yes to it, but you didn’t expect to be teased the whole day.</p><p>Then again when he came downstairs in the beautiful mustard suit with a black shirt underneath, you should have known. Because even looking at him in a suit was a form of teasing.</p><p>His arse in those tight trousers, his shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows, so you got a full view of his delicious forearms and hands that showed off his iconic tattoos and rings. You wished that you could let him have his way with you but unfortunately you both had to leave and attend the prestigious event with him.</p><p>You were basically attending a garden party that a lot of different artists from Columbia Records were asked to attend. A lot of other record labels had been asked to attend too, so you saw a lot of famous faces that day. It made you glad that you’d made an effort with what you were wearing.</p><p>You’d recently bought yourself a black jumpsuit that was more adventurous than others that you’d worn in the past. It was quite low-cut, showing off a fair amount of cleavage and the sides of the legs were open, meaning that it pretty much looked like you were wearing a dress when your weight was shifted onto one leg and the other peaked out of the material.</p><p>Before you left Y/B/F said that you both looked like a power couple which Harry completely agreed with, loving that he’d worn a black shirt, so he claimed that meant that you were matching again. He got even more excited about it when Y/B/F ran back into her room and came out with a mustard coloured clutch.</p><p>“You’re so easily impressed.” You shake your head at him, as you transfer the contents of your original bag into the new one.</p><p>He wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling himself into your neck, getting lost in your perfume. You can feel him smile against your skin when he says, “Yeah but you love me anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” You smile, quickly looking round at him before stealing a kiss.</p><p>You had a really nice day out with him at that party. The people you were introduced to all seemed lovely and you really found that you liked being introduced as his girlfriend too.</p><p>You didn’t have an abundance of friends in London, you primarily had Y/B/F and you obviously thought the world of Lucy too. You did have friends at work, but you tended to keep work and personal life separate, so they hadn’t been introduced to Harry.</p><p>You weren’t official with Harry when he met Y/B/F, so you didn’t get to introduce him as your boyfriend to her and obviously Lucy had practically set you both up by having her amazing coffee shop.</p><p>Harry also didn’t introduce you to his bandmates as his girlfriend either as you still hadn’t labelled anything back then, so you were really loving it every time someone looked to you at the party and Harry always introduced you as his girlfriend.</p><p>Something which he definitely picked up on that you liked because as the afternoon bled into evening, he started to tease you more and more when large amounts of alcohol had already been consumed.</p><p>Harry was standing behind you, his chest pressed against your back as you both waited at the bar to get yourselves another drink. You could feel his hot breath on your shoulder and as you both waited, you felt lingering kisses on your skin, slowly making their way up to your neck.</p><p>“You like hearing me tell people that you’re mine, Y/N/N?” Harry asks you when he reached just underneath your ear.</p><p>“Mhh?” You hum, not really understand where this was coming from.</p><p>Harry reiterated, making his point clearer.  </p><p>“You liked it that people know that it’s you who I take home and fuck, don’t you?” He asked in a low voice, before kissing just underneath your ear again.</p><p>You hated that he knew what you liked and how to get you worked up in the subtlest of ways.</p><p>“I don’t kn… I mean… Harry I…” You stumble over your words.</p><p>You wanted to deny it and that’s what you initially went to do. Until you quickly remembered he always knew when you were lying, so you tried to change tactics again, but you just couldn’t get your words out.</p><p>You weren’t able to focus when his grip was tight on your hips and his hot breath on your neck, and the teasing he’d been covertly doing all day was obviously getting to you. Him saying things like this in such a public setting though was making you ten times worse than you normally were though.</p><p>“Tell you what Y/N/N, it’s a good thing I’m not in court with you, isn’t it?… Couldn’t have you stumbling over your words like that in front of a jury, could we?”  Harry smirks down your ear before biting your earlobe.</p><p>You were trying to form a reply when the bartender came over and looked to you for your order, but you were so worked up that you couldn’t even get your drinks order out. So, Harry once more took great pleasure in you being lost for words when he had to order both your drinks.</p><p>You got him back though.</p><p>You couldn’t spend a full day with endless teasing remarks without getting your own back.</p><p>But when you got back to Harry’s house later that night and had sex, you made sure you weren’t the only one to be teased today.</p><p>As he was lay underneath you, saying the most incoherent things, you mimicked his words from earlier.</p><p>“S’lucky I’m not on stage with you, isn’t it Harry? Couldn’t sing properly like this, could you?” You smirked as you rode him.</p><p>A growl emitted from his throat at that point though, you could tell he wasn’t in the teasing mood anymore. He needed his release and he wasn’t in the right mindset for you to be using his own words against him.</p><p>So, getting your revenge didn’t last long. But you weren’t going to complain.</p><p>When Harry got his wits back not long after, he flipped you both over and then proceeded to fuck you until it hurt to walk the next day. Something you wish he could do to you now all these months later.</p><p>You’d take whatever reminder of him you could get at this moment in time.</p><p>You would do just about anything to have him in the same country as you. Let alone the same vicinity.</p><p>You’d been living in Harry’s house since lockdown had started 12 weeks ago due to you sharing your flat with your best friend. Y/B/F was a nurse at one of the local hospitals which meant that the both of you knew the risk that you’d be taking if you stayed at your flat with her.</p><p>So, you’d asked Harry if it would be okay if you stayed at his house whilst he was in LA.</p><p>When you came to ask him though, you’d gotten yourself really worked up about it. You didn’t want to seem overly pushy about something that you clearly had no right to and you didn’t want him to think less of you or think you were overstepping his boundaries.</p><p>You just wanted to ensure both your safety and keep Y/B/F at ease.</p><p>“Harry, I’ve got a question that I’m pretty nervous to ask you.” You tell him midway through one of your conversations over the phone.</p><p>You’d been putting it off for the hour you’d already been on the phone. And the courage just came from nowhere, so you ran with it.</p><p>“Oh right, okay?” Harry said calmly waiting for you to ask.  </p><p>But his stomach had dropped completely. He was petrified for what you were about to ask because you hadn’t spoken to each other verbally on the phone for the past few days due to you having Zoom meetings a lot which also meant that your texts had been pretty infrequent.</p><p>“Before I ask you though, I just wanna say that there is no pressure at all for you to say yes, and I completely understand if you say no… It’s just me being really cheeky and probably overstepping.” You tell him honestly.</p><p>You didn’t want to pressure him at all. Yeah you were his girlfriend, but you didn’t want to impose on his home, even though he wasn’t there.</p><p>“Right Y/N/N, you’re scaring me. What is it?” Harry asks you straight up, his nerves getting the better of him.  </p><p>Your face fell upon hearing his uneasy voice though, “No, don’t be scared. I’m just rambling because I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Please just ask me.” Harry once again pleads.</p><p>He was coming up with the worst ideas of what you were going to say in his head. In the few seconds he had to think about what it possibly was that you could ask, he’d thought up the worst.</p><p>“Right, okay, well…“ You start off nervously, but then get your bearings. “You know how Y/B/F is a nurse and how she’s currently on the Covid wards at the hospital…?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry confirms, wanting to know your question right away.</p><p>You take a deep breath before asking, “Well, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I could stay at your house whilst lockdown is still being enforced?… Just because our flat is really small and she panics every time she sees me, especially thinking that she could infect me despite her taking all the precautions at work”</p><p>It was so upsetting that you couldn’t even give your best friend a hug. There was nothing more that Y/B/F wanted than a hug off her best friend after a shit day at work.</p><p>Despite her constantly having a lot of those days currently, she didn’t even feel safe enough in her own home to come anywhere near you. And you knew that she shouldn’t have to deal with the anxiety of her work at the moment, and the anxiety of possibly giving something to you when home was meant to be her safety net.</p><p>You carry on telling Harry, “And on her days off she’s knackered, and I feel bad because I’m sometimes screaming over my Zoom meetings because some people I work with are thick and my Wi-Fi is also shit”</p><p>“Anyway, it’s perfectly fine if you say no I completely understand. I just-“ You were interrupted though.</p><p>“Y/N.” Harry says ripping you out of your thoughts.</p><p>You ask, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Okay love, it’s Saturday. You need to get out of lawyer mode, I’m not a jury.” He laughs to himself a little.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I usually have to defend my points.” You chuckle too.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Harry says, and you can hear his smile. He continues with, “And yeah, of course you can stay at mine. That’s completely fine”</p><p>“Thank you so much, honestly.” You say gratefully.</p><p>It was so kind of him to actually agree to what you were suggesting</p><p>“I swear I won’t make a mess or anything, and I’ll even stay in the spare room, so you feel more comfortable about me being there” You tell him, again setting boundaries for him.</p><p>But moments later Harry breaks them completely.</p><p>“Y/N, you’ve been in my bed enough times to call it your own… You can stay in my room, wear my clothes, eat my food, use my Netflix… Honestly, what’s mine is yours.” He tells you.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” You say softly as you smile, wishing to see those green eyes again soon.  </p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>~*~*~*~ July 1st 2020 ~*~*~*~</p><p>You’re sitting in the corner of Harry’s large L shaped settee with a coffee in hand, watching Modern Family on Netflix when you hear the front door rattle. You immediately pause the TV, positive that you’re just hearing things and that your lonely mind is just playing tricks on you.</p><p>That was until you heard the rattle again and then you swear you heard it unlock. You get worried then.</p><p>No one else that you knew of even had a key, so you were extremely worried when you got up to go and check. You abandoned your coffee to the table behind in front of the settee and threw your blankets to the side to get up.</p><p>You peak your head out of the lounge door to look down the hall to the front door. Thankfully a lamp that was on a timer illuminated the front door and you saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Harry?!” You gasp then shout as you see a tall brunette in grey shorts and a mint green hoodie close the door behind him.</p><p>Harry spins himself back around, and he can’t control the smile that makes its way to his face when he sees you wearing his joggers and what must have been one of your vest tops. He’d missed you so much, which meant that seeing you in front of him like this was even more of a relief to him.</p><p>“Hey Y/N/N, it’s just me. It’s just me.” He smiles, hoping to ease the shocked look on your face.</p><p>He could tell that you clearly weren’t expecting anyone, let alone him, to be in the house. So, he realised that you were probably a bit shocked, maybe even scared when you heard him come in.</p><p>Perhaps he should have warned you that he was coming back or made up the excuse that Mitch was popping round to collect something, which wouldn’t have left you rattled by another’s presence.</p><p>“Harry?” You question yourself, completely convinced you’re hallucinating as you make your way closer.</p><p>Harry just nods at you though saying, “Yeah, baby, it’s me” before opening his arms up to you.</p><p>“Oh my god.” You run into his arms and grasp him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” You tell him, completely overcome with relief to be back in his arms.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, darling.” Harry says, wrapping his arms around your back just as tightly, and there was no place you would rather be trapped.</p><p>You literally just can’t and will not stop hugging him. You haven’t hugged anyone in almost 12 weeks since you’d left Y/B/F in your flat.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here.” You say, completely overwhelmed and you can feel tears forming in your eyes even though your head is buried into his chest.</p><p>Harry smiles hearing the relief in your voice, “I know, I was offered the opportunity to come home and jumped at the chance… I just really wanted to see you; I’ve been away for far too long.”</p><p>He really had been away too long. He’d gone over in February and it was July now. It had been the longest five months. Your boyfriend left halfway around the world to sort his tour out and then the world went to complete shit.</p><p>You hug him impossibly tighter, breathing in the faint smell of his aftershave. God, you’d missed that.</p><p>You’d missed everything about him. You’d missed the way his arms would just wrap you up and you would be completely consumed by him.</p><p>You missed that you always had to crane your neck up to look at him because he was taller than you and the way you had to plead with your eyes to lower himself down so you could kiss him.</p><p>You’d missed hearing his infectious laugh in person, just like you’d missed his teasing and going out for coffee with him. You just missed spending time with your Harry.</p><p>Unable to stop yourself from saying it again, you tell him, “I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much too.” Harry chuckles before kissing the top of your head.</p><p>He loved that he could smell his shampoo in your hair. He loved that you were back in his arms too.</p><p>For a few moments, he thinks you’re chuckling too, at him repeating your words back to you, but he soon realises that he was mistaken. You were crying.</p><p>“Y/N, darling, what’s wrong?” Harry asks you, as you begin to shake a little more than he remembered you would when you laughed in his arms.</p><p>“I’ve just really really missed you.” You croak out, trying not to sob, as you still clutch to him.</p><p>You didn’t even care that you were causing his hoodie to collect your tears. You just needed him as close as he was now.</p><p>“And I haven’t had a hug in like three months, and I need this right now.” You laugh a little bit, feeling so much relief that there was someone you could be physically close to once more.</p><p>“Aw honey… I love you.” Harry said, squeezing your tighter, which you loved.</p><p>“I love you too… So much.” You tell him, trying to stop your tears. “God, I’ve missed you” You say one last time, just needing him to know.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I got caught over there.” You hear him mumble against your head, as he keeps his lips there to kiss you as you calmed down in his arms.</p><p>You take a deep breath, controlling your emotions again, saying, “It’s alright. It’s not your fault. Trump being an arsehole and all”</p><p>“You got that right.” Harry chuckled, and you loved the way his little laugh sounded.</p><p>He felt you squeeze him a bit tighter and he smiled loving that you craved the contact as much as he had been.</p><p>“Can I give you a kiss or do you need the hug to last longer?” Harry asks you hopefully.</p><p>You chuckle at that as you wipe your tear stained face, before looking up at him saying, “I’d love a kiss.”</p><p>“Good because I’ve been thinking about this for a good four months.” Harry says as he cups your face and brings his lips to yours.</p><p>As his soft lips connect to yours, you feel as if you’ve just been given a new lease of life. You felt like your whole body immediately brightened up from this one act of affection.</p><p>You finally break your hold from around his waist and let your hands roam up his chest until one hand cups his neck and the other is holding onto a fistful of his hair. You needed the kiss to satisfy you just as much as the hug did. You didn’t really want it to end.</p><p>You felt like it was your first time kissing him again, with a nervous stomach, yet it was like someone had set you on fire. You craved his touch, you craved everything about him right now.</p><p>You were just so glad that you could once again connect with him like this.</p><p>Neither of you intended the kiss to get as needy as it seemed to. As it started off with a long kiss before pulling away slightly to plant more pecks on your lips. But then when another longer kiss started Harry got a little bit carried away.</p><p>When Harry teased his tongue into your mouth, and you released a satisfied moan already feeling like you were exactly in the right situation you would want to be in forever. It felt like it had been so much longer than 5 months since you’d last kissed him.</p><p>Your clear enjoyment of the kiss, both the moan and the hair pulling, made Harry chuckle against your lips. He continued it smiling slightly, so glad he was back home and you were in his arms.</p><p>Harry was so thrilled that, after a second, he unwrapped his arms from around your waist he crouched down slightly, still keeping your lips on his, to give himself leverage to pick you up. At the point he did that it was your turn to chuckle into the loving kiss.</p><p>You wrapped both your arms around his neck, now being the same height and you take that to your full advantage to be as close as possible. You wrap your legs around his waist and lock your ankles to assure you wouldn’t slip down his body and Harry has also got a nice grip on your arse to also ensure that you don’t move an inch.</p><p>You love that you can smell his aftershave again and it’s not the faint smell of it that lingers when you open his wardrobe to steal his clothes now and again. You love that he’s here and that he’s kissing you as if it was the very first time again.</p><p>And then the finish the kiss off by kissing you in-between tell you, “I’ve. Missed. You. So. Fucking. Much. You’ll. Never. Understand”</p><p>You pull away and grin, loving seeing those beautiful green eyes looking back at you, “Believe me, I understand.”</p><p>You give him one last kiss which you both prolong a little, both emitting a satisfied hum. You then expect Harry to let you down at that point, but you were mistaken.</p><p>He leaves his abandoned bags by the lamp and carries you down the hall, back where you’d come from. His hands under your arse holding you up with an unnatural ease as he started walking.</p><p>As he heads back to the lounge, Harry asks you curiously, “What were you up to before I rudely turned up unannounced?”</p><p>“I was just watching Netflix and drinking a coffee. Nothing interesting at all.” You tell him, your fingers now laced into the back of his hair, as his curls had grown out a bit.</p><p>You loved how he looked. You even loved the slightly longer stubble that you weren’t used to. You were just so happy he was back home; you had no criticisms.</p><p>Harry nods approvingly, but then he looks down you’d body and smirks slightly upon seeing his joggers wrapped around his waist, “I like that you’re wearing these by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” You glance at them slightly embarrassed you’d been caught in them. You offered the excuse, “You have comfy clothes.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise, I love it. You can have them all, look way better on you than me.” Harry smirks, looking down at the grey joggers you’d stolen.</p><p>You shake your head and laugh, “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I do.” He grins at you as he carries you into the lounge and sees that you were more than likely cuddled into the corner of his sofa from where the blanket was turned back from.</p><p>However, he now very much intended for you to be his blanket, so once you’d unhooked your ankles from around him, he plonked himself down on the sofa and lay back across it. This left you straddling his hips and he pulled you down over his chest, so you were pretty much laid on top of him.</p><p>He looks to the side a second and spots the remote for the TV. He picks it up and presses play, looking back to you, asking, “What are we watching?”</p><p>“Modern Family” You smile, not fussed about the TV at all anymore.</p><p>“Ooo, what season?” Harry asked and you happily told him where you were up to and what had happened in it recently.</p><p>Both of you attempted to watch it, but you both kept getting distracted by each other. First you shifted so you were just laying on him, not straddling him, something that Harry was perfectly okay with.</p><p>And then you both just ended up catching the other already looking longing at each other. You more so than him, but that was because you still weren’t fully convinced that this was reality.</p><p>You were waiting for something to happen which woke you from your wonderful dream, but as it turns out it was completely real.</p><p>He catches you looking at him instead of the screen again and he smiles, “I thought you were watching this?”</p><p>“I don’t even want to watch the TV anymore; I just want to look at you and cry because you’re back home.” You tell him honestly after he catches you just staring at him again.</p><p>“I feel the same about you.” Harry says, hugging you tighter to him, even though you were pretty much lying on his chest.</p><p>You smile, “This must be what your fans feel like.”</p><p>“Are you claiming not to be one?” Harry playfully raises an eyebrow at you.</p><p>You feel his hand run up and down your back a few times before his fingertips find the ends of your hair and starts playing with that too.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” You roll your eyes just as playful.</p><p>He runs his tongue over his lips as they pull into a smirk when he asks, “How many times have you watched the Watermelon Sugar video?”</p><p>Your lips press together at that. You’d watched it more times than you could count. It was hot as fuck and any content of your boyfriend was always good. Especially that kind.</p><p>“You don’t need that question answered.” You tell him with a knowing look in your eye and an embarrassed smile.</p><p>Harry just chuckles at you then. He thought you’d enjoy it, and he knew you did because he made you watch it on FaceTime to him and he watched you get all flustered.  </p><p>Harry thankfully lets that question go and asks you, as if to test how much of a fan you were, “How many times have you listened to Fine Line whilst I’ve been away?”</p><p>“Enough that I think you need a new needle for your turntable” You speak truthfully, a guilty little smile now pulling at the corners of your lips.</p><p>You genuinely wouldn’t be surprised if it did need a new one.</p><p>You’d listened to it a lot.</p><p>Harry’s eyes go wide, “Jesus Y/N, there’s this app thing right, it’s called Spotify”</p><p>He’s chuckling though, loving the fact that you actually listened to his music whilst he wasn’t around.</p><p>“I listen to your first album on Spotify when I want to go to sleep” You admit, “I have to remove Carolina, Only Angel and Kiwi though because I start singing along”</p><p>Harry laughs and shakes his head, “I love you, you idiot.”  </p><p>“I love you too, coffee boy.” You smile, the little nickname that had made an appearance now and again when you remembered the day you ran into him.</p><p>Harry smiled at that, the name pulling back a good memory. And of all the times he’d teased you for calling it him since.</p><p>“What are we going to do? Our coffee shop isn’t open.” He asks you, pouting a little.</p><p>It was true. You’d told him not long ago, that Lucy had decided to keep the shop closed for a little longer whilst the pandemic was still at large in London. You hope that she could open soon though, you loved that little safe haven of yours.</p><p>He’d missed going to your little coffee shop and getting your usual with you. Your coffee breaks usually lit his day up. Things could have been going completely shit for him in the studio but coming back from a coffee with you always seemed to help him.</p><p>“Harry, I messaged Lucy and asked if I could buy a bag of coffee beans off her.” You inform him what you’d been up to.</p><p>Harry likes your thinking, but he unfortunately had to burst your bubble before you got too excited, “That’s all well and good Y/N/N, but we can’t make coffee from the beans”</p><p>“You can if you buy yourself a proper coffee machine that has a grinder in it… Which I treated myself to” You smirk, sitting up a bit.</p><p>“You’re joking?” Harry asked, a smile beginning to form on his lips.</p><p>“No… It’s not exactly like I can buy anything else whilst being furloughed.” You smile, this was something that you were actually proud of spending your money on.</p><p>“Come look.” You say getting yourself up off him, before offering him a hand to help him stand up.</p><p>Even though he didn’t really need the help, hetlook your hand and you pulled on his, excited to show him your new toy. Harry loved seeing you this excited.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind; it takes up that empty part of the worktop” You tell him as you lead him into the kitchen.</p><p>You pull him into the kitchen, noticing that he had his nails painted lilac, which looked really nice and you’d be sure to tell him later on. But for now, you were too excited to show off your new coffee machine.</p><p>“I’ve been practicing making patterns too, and I’m getting pretty good” You tell him as you flick the kitchen lights on when you walk into the room before pulling him along.</p><p>Harry can see the machine from around the island, but he loves that you’re so excited to show him your new toy. He follows you without a second thought and you only let go of his hand when you start showing him everything about this small machine.</p><p>You show him how it works and what to do with it because he’d obviously need to know with him being back. You end up making him a Cappuccino (with two shots of coffee in it) and he’s very impressed with the love heart that you made on top of it.</p><p>Harry takes a sip of it and he’s thrown right back to when the two of you met. You definitely recommended the right drink to him because that was the coffee that made him always go back to Lucy’s shop.</p><p>Meaning that it was your good recommendation that made him go back, leading to the day you’d bumped into him.</p><p>“Y/N… You’re a fucking genius.” Harry smiles before throwing an arm around your shoulders to give you a one-armed hug. His coffee in his other, taking another sip of the coffee he’d missed so much.</p><p>“Oh thank god, I thought you were going to tell me to get rid of it.” You say, breathing a sigh of relief, leaning into him a little more.</p><p>Harry shakes his head before putting his mug down for a second so he could hug you properly. He tells you, “No, god no, not at all. You’re actually amazing… Why have I never thought of just getting my own machine?”</p><p>“Because my head’s full of good ideas and yours is full of good song lyrics.” You grin, wrapping your arms around him once again.</p><p>“Mmhmm” Harry hums, a grin on his face. “This is why I keep you around.” He informs you before he leans down to capture your lips with his once more.</p><p>~*~*~*~ August 2020 ~*~*~*~</p><p>The month with Harry goes by a lot quicker than you expected it too. You felt like he’d only been back a few days but before you knew it, it was Mid-July and it was your 1-year anniversary.</p><p>You’d had a really cute night that day. Harry had made you both dinner and set up the dining room with fairy lights and candles. Cards and gifts were exchanged earlier in the day, and you’d both had such a cute little date day.</p><p>You’d gotten up a little earlier in the morning to make the both of you breakfast as a little treat before the day started properly. Breakfast in bed had then turned into a cuddling session, until things got a little steamy when you went for your morning shower and Harry decided to join you.</p><p>You then both went to your coffee shop and had lunch in there a few hours later. Harry seemed to be your lucky charm because a week after he returned Lucy decided to open the shop back up, so you were thankful that you could have a cute little date in the place where you’d met.</p><p>You then went for a long walk in the local park, both keeping your masks on to stay safe and when you both stopped and had a sit down, you did it very out of the way from everyone else who was around. You were both really careful, you didn’t want to take any risks.</p><p>And obviously you had dinner together before spending the night watching various films you both enjoyed. Falling asleep cuddled into the man you loved though was the best feeling in the world.</p><p>You were so lucky you could do that again now he was back home.</p><p>Over the weeks though, you both settled into your daily routines. Harry left you to work when you were required to and he occasionally popped into the spare bedroom, which was acting as your makeshift office with a coffee.</p><p>You loved every second with him and you also loved over hearing him create more music. It wasn’t a surprise when you first came to Harry’s house and saw instruments littered everywhere.</p><p>He had various guitars, a piano, and even a small drum kit in his music room along with a load of other instruments and recording equipment. So hearing him play, and when he showed you his recordings, was really lovely.</p><p>He was so talented; you couldn’t wait to see him on stage.</p><p>Despite the weather being good most of Lockdown, when August hit, the weather went completely shit. On a dreary Saturday, you could tell that Harry was bored and feeling a bit unmotivated when you saw loads of Twitter notifications pop up on your phone whilst you were scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch.</p><p>You pick up your phone and a grin immediately finds its way onto your face when you see that Eroda was tweeting people. You click onto it, abandoning Netflix, and see that the account is replying to loads of people with the watermelon emoji.</p><p>You can’t help but like each one as you start refreshing the feed seeing more come in. After 5 minutes of giggling at your phone, enjoying what everyone was saying you decided to tweet yourself.</p><p>Since you’d been seen with Harry a lot and James Cordon and Zane Lowe had asked about you in various interviews, fans obviously had a way of finding you. You didn’t mind so much with your Twitter account because you rarely went on it or posted, you mainly had it to see what was trending and to help support Harry when his singles and albums dropped.</p><p>Harry was so nervous about introducing you to all of his music, partly because he didn’t want you to have to go through what he did, both online and in person. He didn’t want you to have to deal with the fans online and possibly in person being rude about you just because you were in a relationship with him.</p><p>The other thing he was worried about too when he came to let you listen to Fine Line in its entirety was that most of the songs were about his ex. He thought you would hate them, not because they weren’t about you but because he was singing about someone who was once in the position you were in now.</p><p>But you genuinely loved every single song on the album. Your favourite being Falling just because it was so relatable.</p><p>You could never be angry at him for his music anyway. You had no bad blood with him at all because he was singing about someone who he’d once loved and clearly loved a while longer after they’d broken up.</p><p>He had a past, one that he could create so much beauty from. If anything, it was a privilege that everyone got to hear him be so vulnerable in his songs like that.</p><p>When you questioned why he looked so worried the whole time you were both listening, he was honest with you and said that he thought you wouldn’t like them because they were about his ex and he thought that you may think he still wasn’t over her. But Harry had made it clear before you even got a chance to speak that he truly was over her. He didn’t think about Camille that way anymore at all.</p><p>You were all his, and he intended to keep it that way for a significant amount of time.</p><p>When he told you that, you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. You wanted to be with him for a long time too. You were truly in love with him. Of course, you also told him that he had nothing to fear with you not liking his music.</p><p>You made it very clear that you loved each and every song you’d listened to and assured him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to him writing his songs about his past. It wasn’t like you both didn’t have one.</p><p>Harry then brought up his worries about him releasing an album and people questioning your relationship because of so many songs being about his ex. But you again told him that he didn’t need to be. As long as you both were honest with each other and that the ‘I love you’s that you both shared were real, then there was nothing that you could be bothered by.</p><p>You rarely used your social media, so it didn’t matter. You wouldn’t be seeing any of their comments unless you actively scrolled through.</p><p>You loved Harry and you weren’t going to let people come between you. You would always support him, and his music and you most certainly did do that.</p><p>You stayed up until 5am when Lights Up got released so you could watch the video. Harry, his band and you all made a night of it at Harry’s house.</p><p>Needless to say, you loved the video. You’d only wished you’d been on set to see it get filmed.</p><p>A video that you did get to see being filmed though was the Adore You video. Harry had invited you along and seeing as you needed to use your work holidays up you tagged along.</p><p>You loved it there in the ‘Isle of Eroda’. You’d had such a good week watching Harry get dressed up in various costumes for the video and you were envious that he pulled every single one off.</p><p>So watching him tweet from the Eroda account was comical to you. And you loved that he was running the account himself and just letting the promotional people post the pictures that needed to go up.</p><p>The watermelon emojis were all him.</p><p>After watching for a few minutes more, you decide to have a dabble at tweeting the account yourself. You rarely tweeted, and when you did it was just retweets, so you just hoped you were doing it right.</p><p><b>Can me and a certain peculiar boy come back and visit? We’ll bring watermelons to celebrate the national anthem, promise</b>🍉 <strong>@visiteroda</strong></p><p>You saw that you started getting an abundance of likes and retweets, much like you’d got a massive number of followers on there all at once when you were confirmed to be Harry’s girlfriend. And you became increasingly thankful that Harry had showed you how to mute all of your tweet notification settings for your own tweets.</p><p>There were literally hundreds within the first minute.</p><p>You then saw a blue bar come up on the bottom of your screen that said that @visiteroda had retweeted your tweet. You tapped on it immediately and smiled seeing what he’d replied.</p><p><b>Always welcome, please don’t leave on an odd numbered day this time. Watermelon is always appreciated</b> 🍉🍉🍉</p><p>You giggled when you saw that come through and decided to go check on your man.</p><p>You head upstairs still engrossed in your phone, watching as more fans were retweeted with watermelon emojis. You couldn’t keep your giggles at bay as you climbed the stairs.</p><p>When you reached the landing, you headed into Harry’s music room, seeing that the door was already open. You saw him sat with his guitar on his knee, his arm over it typing away on his phone, no doubt sending people more watermelons.</p><p>He had clearly gotten too engrossed in his phone, forgetting about his guitar, and he didn’t hear you come up and stand at the doorway.</p><p>You just watch him grinning at his phone for a moment and love the way his lips draw back and show off those white teeth. The lucky phone, receiving one of his cute grins.</p><p>After admiring your boyfriend for a second, you decide its best to make your presence known. You softly knock on the doorframe and grin at him when he turns and smiles back at you just as brightly.</p><p>“You know if you’re bored, we can brave the rain and go get a coffee or something?” You ask him.  </p><p>“Who says I’m bored?” Harry asks you with a raised eyebrow, even though he knew exactly what you were hinting at.</p><p>“My phone, telling me that you’ve just replied to about fifty people with a watermelon emoji.” You giggle a little, before you walk over to him.</p><p>Harry looks back down to his phone when he sees you heading over to him, and only then does he notice the guitar in his lap once again. He puts his sacred instrument down on the stand before returning his eyes back to the handheld device.</p><p>“I think it’s so cute that you’re actually running the account yourself.” You tell him as you wrap your arms around his neck and lean over his shoulder to look at him once again replying to the tweets that catch his eye with watermelons.</p><p>You can hear his smile when he leans back into your embrace and says, “Well you know how they get… And when you see people playing on the joke of Eroda, like you did before, it’s nice to reply to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” You smile, of course understanding how much his fans meant to him, “Maybe one day we should venture back to the Isle of Eroda.”</p><p>“You liked it up there?” Harry asks you, looking to the side to try and look at you.</p><p>You smile when you catch his gaze and nod, “I loved it there.”</p><p>The filming had been done up in Scotland earlier on last year, and Harry loved it that you came with him. It was so nice to have you with him on shoots of his music video as he wanted you to see this part of his life just as much as when you went out and did mundane things.</p><p>He was really pleased you enjoyed going with him.</p><p>“Got to see you in action too.” You say before kissing his cheek. And afterwards you cornily whisper into his ear, “I adored it.”</p><p>Harry chuckles at that, “Adored being the correct word”</p><p>At this point, he spun himself around on the stool he was on to face you, and you stood between his legs. You grinned at him, placing your hands on his shoulders so you</p><p>“I’d walk through fire for you, Mister Styles.” You tell him.</p><p>“Like it’s the only thing you’ll ever do?” Harry asks with a cheeky look and a raised eyebrow, whilst he wraps his arms around your waist.</p><p>You pretend to think about it for a moment before giving him your answer, “For you, yeah”</p><p>Harry once again laughs at that before leaning in to peck your lips. He lingers for a moment before pulling away, but keeping you close when he asks you, ”Do you actually want to escape for a bit though… You must feel completely sick of this house being stuck in it for so long.”</p><p>“It’s better now your back.” You smile, playing with the hair that he’d still yet to get cut.</p><p>Harry grins, “That was cute but didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I’d love to.” You smile.</p><p>You were glad you at least had some options now; Lockdown had been eased for you all a little, so you could at least go away somewhere if you wanted to.</p><p>Harry’s toothy grin shows itself again and he asks, “Where do you fancy escaping to?”</p><p>“Wherever is safe and with you.” You tell him, not fussed at all.</p><p>“LA is out of the question the.n” Harry chuckles a little.</p><p>You nod, “Erm yeah, Trump’s not doing himself any favours is he.”</p><p>“Does he ever?” Harry says bluntly and you both just end up laughing shaking your heads.</p><p>In the end, you decide to leave him to his twitter antics for a bit longer before you go and get changed. You both decide that you would figure a little holiday out tomorrow, at least it would give you something to do tomorrow.</p><p>The days were getting a tad boring with furlough now. You wanted normal life to get back on track.</p><p>When you stalked out of Harry’s room, you saw that Netflix had sent you a notification about a recommended film for you, so you tapped on it. You saw that it brought up the sequel to a film that you really enjoyed.</p><p>You wonder if your boyfriend would watch it with you.</p><p>“Harryyy.” You draw out his name to get his attention away from his phone as you head back to the music room and once again lean against the door frame.</p><p>From your tone he knew straight away that you wanted something. He looked up from his phone and smiled seeing that you’d now changed into one of your oversized hoodies, that was so large it even hid the shorts that you wore underneath it.</p><p>“Yes darling?” Harry smiles.</p><p>You ask your boyfriend, “Would you maybe wanna do a Kissing Booth marathon with me?”</p><p>“You want me to kiss you for five hours straight?” Harry questions with a cheeky smirk and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>You laugh at that, you thought that he may have already seen the first film, but apparently not.</p><p>You correct him with a chuckle, “I mean, I do, but I meant do you wanna watch the films with me?”</p><p>Harry pretends to think about it for a minute, so you decide to give him a little more information to twist his arm, “It’s a romantic comedy on Netflix… I think it’s right up your street”</p><p>Harry laughs at your reference to his song, he nods, “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Come downstairs then, baby.” You tell him with a grin before pushing yourself off the door frame and heading downstairs to set up the film.</p><p>Harry follows you down a minute after, seeing that you’d saved him the corner of the settee to sit in. He smiles and sits himself down in the corner, raising his arm so you can cuddle yourself into him.</p><p>That being the only reason why you let him have the comfy seat.</p><p>You both get sucked into the films quickly, Harry telling you how much he thought he was going to enjoy the film not even 20 minutes in. You loved the hopeless romantic in him, always a sucker for a love story.</p><p>You got through the first one and immediately put on the second one as soon as Harry came back from the pizza place not far from the house. You were both that engrossed in the films though that you didn’t fully appreciate how good the food tasted.</p><p>Once that had been demolished though, you were back to cuddling and intently watching how the sequel unfolded.</p><p>Halfway through though, you and Harry both found yourself in a little debate about what Elle, the main character, should do about her little love triangle.</p><p>“She should just get with Marco.” Harry says, more to the TV than to you.</p><p>But that took you back completely. You were definitely not on the same page he was.</p><p>Your jaw dropped as you looked to your boyfriend and asked, “Are you having a laugh?”</p><p>“No,” Harry shakes his head before moving his attention from the TV to you, “He’s cute, plays guitar and… Look at them dancing together.”</p><p>You look back to the TV and see Elle and Marco on the dance machine. And yeah, it’s cute… But so is Noah Flynn.</p><p>You give Harry a dirty look for that. You shake your head at him, and even throw in a third option to try and show how much you didn’t want Harry’s opinion to come true, “I’d rather her get with her best friend even though that’s not on the table.”</p><p>“Better than her being with Noah at this point.” Harry shakes his head looking back to the large TV screen.</p><p>You can’t help but laugh and joke at his reaction to the film, “Wow, look at you not promoting long distance.”</p><p>“Yeah well, who was I gunna cheat with? Jeff?” Harry looks back to you and laughs a little.</p><p>You shrug your shoulders, “I mean, you never know.”</p><p>It was then Harry’s turn for his jaw to drop. He was shocked you would ever think that of him. Especially with his manager.</p><p>“I’m joking.” You laugh at his jaw being agape.</p><p>“You better be.” Harry says before pulling you into him some more, “You know I’d never do that to you.”</p><p>You smile at that and look into those beautiful green eyes before assuring him, “I know you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Good.” Harry says before leaning in to peck your lips.</p><p>You get back to the film after that and both of you seem to enjoy the ending, thankful that they have left it open for another one in the future.</p><p>As Harry flicks through the other film titles for something else to watch, you can’t help but reminisce about the two films you’d just watched.</p><p>“Can I be selfish and say I would definitely go for Lee instead of Noah or Marco?” You think out loud.</p><p>“Nah.” Harry shakes his head, his tone of voice indicating it was fine for you to think that. He looks at you and smiles, “Who doesn’t love a best friend romance?”</p><p>You would give him that one. “I certainly do.” You tell him.</p><p>Harry kisses your temple then, eyes still fixed to the TV as he says, “I’m glad I’m in one.”</p><p>“I thought Mitch was your best friend?” You ask him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Harry chuckles, abandoning the films waiting to be watched for a moment to tell you, “Well a best friend is someone you want to spend every waking second with, and have fun with, and you know maybe kiss a few times…”</p><p>“And that’s most definitely you.” Was Harry’s closing statement.</p><p>“You’re so fucking cute, it’s not right.” You say, your cheeks going a little hot from his compliant.</p><p>You’d never be used to how adorable he was. You didn’t understand how after a year you still felt the exact same way you did when you went out on your first date.</p><p>Harry gives you a toothy grin, cheesily adding, “Only for you.”</p><p>You lean in to kiss the man you were thankful to call your own and he meets you halfway, never passing up the chance to kiss you. It was a sweet kiss, one that held a silent ‘I love you’ which melted your heart once again.</p><p>When you pull away you smile and tell him, “I wanna kiss you and get caught in the rain like they do in the first film.”</p><p>Harry grins at that and glances outside seeing that it’s pouring down currently, but truthfully, he didn’t want to go outside.</p><p>So, when Harry’s emerald eyes meet your Y/E/C ones, he smiles but lets you down easy, “I mean I’d say let’s go outside, but I’m afraid we would catch a cold and I don’t wanna be ill.”</p><p>“Absolute pussy.” You shake your head, picking up the remote before looking back to the TV to search for something else to watch.</p><p>“I- Wow…” Harry stumbled on his words with wide eyes.</p><p>You’re still slightly shaking your head until you hear him scoff. The curly haired brunette then tells you, “Until you called me that, I was going to offer you an alternative… But I guess now you’ll never know.”</p><p>This gives him your full attention once again. You turn in your seat to look at him, scorning yourself that you didn’t let him continue.</p><p>“Aw” You pout, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry shakes his head, “No, your loss now.”</p><p>He takes the remote from your hands and starts flicking though the platform again. But he knows you won’t let it go until you tell him.</p><p>“Harry please,” You plead, “Pretty please… With ice cream and cherries on top.”</p><p>You were pretty easy to give into when he was only faking being annoyed with you. He takes a deep breath before looking back to you, giving you his full attention when he tells you, “I was going to suggest that I could kiss you in the shower.”</p><p>You smile at that, now very thankful that you didn’t take a shower earlier like you were going to when you got changed. Your plan was to have one after the films anyway, so this was even better.</p><p>You grin at your boyfriend who’s looking like he’s just won a medal before standing yourself up. You know his eyes are still fixed on you as you start to walk to the lounge door, pulling your hoodie up and over your body.</p><p>“Oh, would you look at that, I’m already ready.” You say turning back to the brunette, throwing the hoodie at him.</p><p>You can’t help but smirk seeing his jaw agape and his eyes running up and down your naked body like he’s never seen it before. You knew he’d follow you to the shower in seconds.</p><p>“You’ve been sitting here the whole time with nothing underneath that?” Harry asks completely dumbfounded.</p><p>You nod with a grin before turning back around as you head towards the stairs. You liked leaving him speechless. It was rare that it happened, so you loved it when it actually did.</p><p>“Y/N!” He shouts after you and you can feel his eyes burning into your skin</p><p>“Come kiss me. Styles!” You shout back as you make your way up the stairs.</p><p>With no further instructions needed, Harry got up and chased up the stairs after you. Leaving clothes scattered across the house before joining you under hot water.</p><p>You were glad you got your kiss.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>A week later you and Harry were lying in bed on a Sunday morning not really wanting to get up. Unfortunately, you knew you’d have to though, because you were meant to be going picking up some more things from your flat.</p><p>You were putting that off for a while though, Y/B/F knew you wouldn’t be coming around early because you really weren’t a morning person and you loved spending time in bed. And it made it even better that Harry was in bed beside you.</p><p>You were both half awake, Harry definitely more so than you, yet you were cuddled into his side using his chest tattooed chest as a pillow. You thought you were going to wake up due to the daylight peeking in though the curtains in the bedroom.</p><p>However, as soon as Harry started trailing his fingertips up and down your arm, he lulled you back into a tranquil state. You knew that you wanted to be in this position beside him for as long as possible.</p><p>Something which Harry agreed on entirely with too. He loved having you beside him every morning.</p><p>Waking up and seeing you sleeping beside him was something he already knew he would never get tired of. And the fact that when you got disturbed by the light that shone through the window that your side of the bed faced, he adored it when you would turn yourself over and cuddle into him to try and shield your eyes.</p><p>He just loved you so much that he didn’t want to have to experience waking up in this bed again without you beside him. And that was the thought that was whirring around his mind as you lay beside him.</p><p>“Angel.” Harry stirred you, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear that he could see was over your face.</p><p>You’d no doubt get angry at it when it disturbed you later, so he thought he’d save you a job as he tried to wake you up a little more.</p><p>You hum in response to him, just hoping he wasn’t wanting to get out of bed anytime soon.</p><p>“I was wondering…” Harry trails off for a second, second guessing himself whether he should ask you or not.</p><p>Your tired voice asks, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I was wondering if when you go and get your stuff from your flat, if you would maybe like to get the rest of it?” Harry asks you in a roundabout way.</p><p>He just loved having you here. You made his house his home.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Your tired mind not picking up on what he was asking.</p><p>“I mean like come and live here properly,” Harry smiles as he clears things up for you, “And not just whilst you’re forced to for safety reasons.”</p><p>That aids in waking you up. You open your eyes, rub the tiredness away and quickly find his green ones after picking your head up off his chest.  </p><p>You ask, tiredness leaving a little now, “Are you being serious right now?”</p><p>“Of course.” Harry nods, his fingertips still running their way up and down your arm soothingly.</p><p>“I’ve spent so much time away from you… And I know I was going to be on my tour anyway at this point, but because that’s all next year now…” Harry starts to tell you.</p><p>“But that also means I will be spending months away from you then too. And if I’m honest I’m going to struggle with that just as much as I have done whilst being in LA without you.” He tells you honestly.</p><p>You were each other’s rocks through the past few months. Being away from each other was difficult, there was no questioning that, especially with what is going on in the world at the minute. “I wanna spend every second I can with you this year now… And I’d really like it if you didn’t have to go back to your flat for your work stuff every other day like you used to.” Harry smiles recalling life before lockdown.</p><p>Last year when you were staying at his a few days in the week, sometimes you would have to go home because you forgot something you needed for the next day I work. It happened more than it should have done, and you knew it drove Harry up the wall, so his little joke there made you giggle.</p><p>“You really want me to move in?” You had to ask, you weren’t sure whether you were still asleep or not right now.</p><p>Harry grins at your shocked expression, loving how innocent you looked trying to figure things out in your tired mind. The messy haired brunette nods at you.</p><p>“I’d love to.” You grin to match his.</p><p>You could definitely see yourself waking up to him every morning for the rest of your life. The more time spent with the man you loved, the better.</p><p>Harry is unable to contain his excitement then because he quickly rolls the both of you over so he’s hovering above you and traps you in a kiss. You can’t help but giggle into it because he can’t wipe the smile off your face to kiss you properly.</p><p>Your laughter is adorable. Infectious even, because Harry finds himself chuckling too and opts to just cover your pretty face in kisses, loving hearing your laughter continue.</p><p>When Harry calms down a little and places what you thought would be a final kiss to your lips, you grin up at those stunning green eyes that hold nothing but excitement for the future. You love how happy he looks in this moment that you wish you could grab your phone and take a picture.</p><p>You just opted to memorise everything you could about the moment. You most certainly never wanted to forget it.</p><p>You bring your hand up and lace your fingers in the back of his hair to keep him close to you. You were still looking into those eyes you were slowly getting lost in as you both stupidly grinned at each other.</p><p>You purse your lips trying to contain your gin as you say, “Don’t think I don’t know what game you’re playing here, Mister.”</p><p>“What?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“You just don’t want me to leave and take my coffee machine with me” You joke, not being able to keep your face serious any longer.</p><p>The joy you were feeling was just too overwhelming right now to let anything else but that show.</p><p>Harry laughs before he traps you into another loving kiss. He chuckles against your lips, “You got me.”</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>